


The Lily that Poisons the Snake

by Jasleigh22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Derogatory Language, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Child Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasleigh22/pseuds/Jasleigh22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in an abusive home affects children, boys and girls alike. But that doesn't necessarily mean that boys become the abusers and girls become the abusees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There is a lot of abuse that happens for most of the beginning of the story. Please reconsider reading this, if that isn't something you can handle. There is physical, emotional, verbal, and even a tiny bit of sexual abuse. This goes on for several chapters. If you still wish to read this story, still proceed with caution.

"Severus, I'm starving! Why haven't you started on dinner yet?" Lily Evans-Snape demanded as she stormed down the stairs and into the sitting room where her husband, Severus Snape sat at his desk near the window grading papers.

He tucked a lock of silky, black hair behind one pale ear as he looked up at his wife with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I was trying to finish grading these papers. Do you think you could start it and I'll come help you when I finish?" he asked, knowing he had made a mistake when he saw her emerald green eyes flash angrily.

"Excuse me?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's just…I really need to finish…"

Before he could finish his sentence, she stormed over and slapped him across the face, leaving a red, hand-shaped bruise on his cheek. "I told you to make dinner! You fix dinner in this house, not me. And don't you ever tell me that you're too busy to cook dinner. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lily," he said quietly.

"Good. Now get off your arse and go make me dinner," she said, grabbing him by his hair and dragging him into the kitchen, "And don't let me hear you sniveling like a baby over one little slap."

Severus watched the red-haired woman leave the room before reaching up to massage his scalp where she pulled his hair. Tears threatened to fill obsidian eyes, but he immediately blinked them away and set about starting dinner.

Their marriage hadn't always been that way. It had been happy at one time. They had been in love at one time. But it all changed four years ago.

_Lily had been almost nine months pregnant. She was a few days away from her due date. She and Severus had been lounging around the house. Severus was kneeling on the floor beside Lily, his hands pressed against her belly as he spoke to his unborn daughter when Lily suddenly jumped up from the sofa to run to the bathroom for the sixth or seventh time that day. She froze in the hallway as she felt her pajama bottoms become wet. "_

_"Sev!" she called out, realizing that she had mistaken her water breaking for having to use the loo, "it's time!"  
_

_"Time?" Severus said, his eyes widening in shock, "You mean…you're…" He jumped up from where he was perched on the floor and immediately fell backwards over the coffee table. He quickly picked himself up, tripping over his own feet in the process as he rushed over to his wife. "It's really time?" he questioned anxiously._

_"Yes," she said, smiling at her clumsy husband._

_"Oh my…we're about to have a…I'm about to become a…" He gasped and nearly collapsed, but Lily grabbed his arm and forced him to remain upright._

_"Severus T. Snape, pull yourself together and get me to the hospital."_

_Severus quickly pulled himself together and rushed his wife to the hospital, where she was immediately taken to a private room. Severus was the perfect supportive husband, coaching Lily through each of her contractions, and soon encouraging her to push._

_"I can't…I can't push anymore," Lily gasped, staring up at Severus with tear-filled emerald eyes._

_"Yes, you can, Lils. You can do this," he said, pushing her sweaty, red hair away from her face, "You have to push so we can see our little girl."_

_Gripping her husband's hand tightly, Lily pushed as hard as she could._

_"Okay, I'm starting to see a head," the doctor announced, "…oh goodness. This isn't good."_

_"What?" Severus demanded, "What's not good?"_

_"Lily, I need you to push harder. We need to get her out of there," the doctor said urgently._

_"What's wrong? What's wrong with her?" Lily demanded frantically._

_"Her umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck and it's suffocating her. Now I need you to push as hard as you can so I can save her."_

_Lily gathered all of her strength and pushed as hard as she could, giving birth to little Erin Delilah Snape. But Lily and Severus could not be happy because of the lack of newborn baby cries. The doctor immediately cut the umbilical cord and removed it from her neck, but it was too late. Little Erin was dead before she even came out of her mother's stomach._

_After losing her daughter, Lily went into a deep depression for almost two years, leaving Severus to grieve alone. And once she came out of her depression, she wasn't the same kind, loving, fiery red-head that he fell in love with. She became cold, bitter, and worst of all, abusive._

 

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to burn the bloody house down?" Lily demanded, startling Severus from his reminiscing and causing him to notice the burning pot on the stove.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he stammered, quickly reaching out to grab the pot, but yelping and dropping it when it burned his hand.

"You're ruining my bloody floor!" Lily snapped, shoving him out of the way and causing him to burn his forearm on the burner, which was still very hot.

He whimpered and cradled his arm as she grabbed a potholder and picked up the pot.

"Quit sniveling before I give you something to cry about," she sneered, swinging the still steaming pot and hitting her husband in the face.

He immediately fell to the floor as a pained sob escaped his throat. Tears fell from anguished obsidian eyes, irritating the large burn on his cheek.

"Since you can't seem to do right, I'm going out," Lily said, tossing the pot into the sink and walking out.

Once Severus was sure his wife was gone, he pulled out his cell phone and called one of the few people who knew about how Lily treated him.

"Hello. Is everything alright?" Albus Dumbledore asked, answering the phone on the second ring.

"No…C-can you come get me, dad?" Severus sobbed into the phone.

"Of course, I'll be right there."


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was a sixty-six year young man with auburn hair streaked with white and a beard to match. He and his wife Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore adopted Severus when he was just ten years old. Severus had been living in the orphanage for only two years after his abusive father beat his mother to death. The same fate nearly befell little Severus, but a kind neighbor heard the screams and phoned the cops and he was rescued and taken to the orphanage.Albus and Minerva went to the orphanage in search a special child to adopt and when they saw the miniscule ten year old curled up next to the fireplace, looking much younger than his years, they just knew he was the child for them. When the owner of the orphanage, a middle-aged woman who honestly didn't have much patience for children, found out which child the Dumbledores wished to adopt, she felt the need to warn them of his troubled past. Although, she thought learning of his unhappy childhood would discourage the older couple, it only made them want him even more. They wanted to help the dark haired child with eyes just as dark so that his heart wouldn't become dark as well.

Severus had always been a shy and docile boy even before his father's abuse. His difficult past only made it worse. He went from a timid and meek boy to an introverted and reserved teen to a gentle and submissive man. He was also sweet, intelligent, and incredibly generous. But his timid and cowed personality made it very easy for people to take advantage of him. This caused his parents to worry about him constantly until he met Lily Evans, who was outspoken and fiery enough to speak up for the both of them. But with Lily's change in behavior, his parents find themselves worrying about their son even more.

When Albus Dumbledore arrived at his son's house and walked inside, he gasped at the sight he was met with. His precious son curled up on the floor with his long, silky hair hiding a large ugly burn on his pale cheek. He also noticed two other burns on his hand and forearm.

"It…it's not as bad as it looks," Severus weakly defended, "I…"

"Don't you dare defend that woman, Severus," Albus said, sighing sadly, "You couldn't possibly have done anything to deserve this…unless you hit her?"

"No, of course not! I'd never!" the dark-haired man exclaimed. "I know you wouldn't, my boy. Come, let's get you home." Albus helped Severus off of the floor and led him outside to his car.

When they arrived home, he noticed that his son was visibly less tense. But he immediately tensed back up when they walked inside and Minerva gasped as she saw what Lily had done to her son.

"Oh goodness, what did she do to you," she said with tears in her eyes, "Come sit down and let me fix your face. Albus fetch me the burn cream, please." Minerva led Severus over to the sofa as Albus went to fetch the cream.

"Mum, it's not as bad as it looks," Severus said softly, "And I…"

"Don't you dare say it was your fault, Severus Snape-Dumbledore because it wasn't. You didn't do a thing to deserve this."

"How would you know, mum? You weren't there."

"I didn't have to be there. I know you, Sev, and you couldn't have done anything to deserve this," she said, carding her fingers through his silky locks.

"That's what dad said," Severus murmured, leaning into his mother's touch.

"That's because it's true," Albus said, walking back into the sitting room with the burn cream. He sat down on the other side of his son to apply the cream to his face and arm, while Minerva continued to run her fingers through his hair. Once Albus finished applying the burn cream, Severus was nearly asleep with his head in his mother's lap.

"Let's get you up to bed," she murmured, pulling him up from the sofa and leading him upstairs to his old bedroom.

"Mum, I'm not a little kid," the sleepy man protested as his mother helped him change and tucked him into bed, "I don't need to be tucked in.

"Well maybe I just needed to tuck my son in," Minerva murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead, but he was already asleep.

Severus awoke several hours later to the sound of his parents arguing. He slipped out of bed and into the hall and crept down the hall to his parent's bedroom door.

"I'm sick of this, Albus," he heard his mother say angrily, "I refuse to just sit and watch as that monster hurts my son."

"I'm not happy about this either, Minnie," his father said, sighing, "but if he refuses to let us help, then there is nothing we can do."

"So, we just stand back and let that…that woman beat our son? I don't think so. Sev has had enough of that. I don't understand why he puts himself in this situation. You'd think with the childhood he had, he's stay far away from someone like that."

"With the childhood he had, it's no surprise he's with someone like Lily," Albus said, "but that doesn't make the situation any better."

"Albus, I am tired of worrying about what that woman is doing to Sev. I'm sick with worry all the time. I hate this. I hate it."

Severus's heart clenched painfully as he listened to his mother's sobs through the bedroom door. _I hate causing them to worry so much_ , he thought as he went back to his bedroom, _but I can't leave Lily. I love her, and I know she loves me. She's just still grieving over the baby. Once she stops grieving, everything will go back to the way they were. It's just going to take some time…But until then, I shouldn't burden my parents with my problems_.

Slipping back into his bedroom, Severus got dressed before heading downstairs and out the front door. _I'll call them tomorrow and let them know I'm okay_ , he thought as he walked back to his own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus's name is legally Severus Snape-Dumbledore, since Albus adopted him, but he goes by Snape and that is the name Lily took.


	3. Chapter 3

When Severus arrived home, he was disappointed to see that Lily still wasn't back. Walking inside, he stopped in the kitchen and stared at the spot where he had sat and clutched his burning face earlier that day. He could still see the burn from the pot on the floor, which caused tears to well up in his eyes at the memory. Looking away, he rushed upstairs to his bedroom. He didn't let the tears fall until he was lying in bed, facing Lily's side. _Everything will be okay_ , he reassured himself, _Just give her time_.

 

The next morning, Severus heart soared as he opened his eyes and saw his red-haired wife lying next to him. He smiled as he moved over to wrap his arms around her, but he immediately received an elbow to the stomach.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm trying to sleep," Lily mumbled sleepily.

"I'm just happy to see you," Severus said softly, "I didn't hear you come in last night."

"That's because I didn't come in last night. I just got in about an hour ago," she said, not bothering to turn and look at him.

"Where were you last night?"

"Minding my bloody business. Why don't you try it?"

"Lily, I was just…"

"Severus, I am really not in the mood for your sniveling. If you're not going to shut up and go back to sleep, then why don't you go make yourself useful and make my breakfast."

"Okay, I'll go make breakfast," he said, hoping to make up for ruining dinner the day before, "Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

"Yes, for you to get the hell out of here so I can get some sleep." Severus sighed as he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

Lily sat up and glared at him.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Oh sigh," she said in a mocking voice, "I'm Severus Snape and I'm upset that my wife has more balls than I do. All I can do is snivel and cry like a little bitch. That's all you are, Severus, a little bitch. My bitch. I control you and your life, and you just let me because you're too weak to stand up for yourself."

"Lily…" Severus whispered brokenly, "…this isn't you. You're not like this. Y-you're just upset. You're still grieving for the baby, but it's okay…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Lily jumped out of the bed and struck him across the face. "Don't. you. speak. about. my baby," she growled, hitting him again.

"Lil, she was my baby too," he said quietly.

"I said don't talk about her," she said, kicking him between the legs before crawling back into bed, "Go make my damn breakfast, you bloody git."

Wincing, he got to his feet, having fallen down when Lily kicked him, and headed downstairs to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

When Lily came downstairs about an hour later, Severus had just finished setting the table. On the table were eggs, bacon, sausages, French toast, muffins, fruit, orange juice and coffee. In the middle of the table was a vase filled with Lilies.

"Such a good, obedient little housewife, or should I say house-bitch," Lily sneered, sitting down at the table, "Why did you cook so much bloody food? There's way too much food. Did you really expect me to be able to eat all of this?"

"I just wanted you to have a lot to choose from," he said, looking down dejectedly. _I can't do anything right_ , he thought sadly, _I screw up everything_.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to sit down and eat?" Lily snapped.

"Sorry," he murmured, sitting down and grabbing a plate of food.

"No, take your food and go in the living room. I don't feel like seeing your face right now," she snapped.

"Lily, we never eat together anymore. We never do anything together anymore," Severus said softly.

"Hm, I wonder why. You're so annoying. Why would I want to do anything with you? I don't even want to be in the same bloody room as you," she said, grabbing her food and storming out of the room.

Severus sniffed as he fought back tears. _I don't know what to do. I know she loves me. I know she does. She's just so angry all of the time. I don't know what to do to make her happy_ , he thought as tears filled his obsidian eyes, _I just want my wife back_.

Severus was still sitting at the kitchen table, his breakfast untouched, when Lily walked back into the kitchen to put her dishes in the sink.

"Thanks for the breakfast. You're such a good house-bitch," she said, yanking his head back by his hair and kissing him roughly, biting his lip and causing him to bleed in the process. "I'm going out for the day. There's only so much whiny git I can take," she said before walking out, leaving her husband sitting in the kitchen fighting back tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Severus was sure Lily was gone, he got dressed and walked to his best friend, Remus Lupin's house. When he arrived at Remus's house, he wasn't surprised when Remus's boyfriend, Sirius Black answered the door.

"Hey, Sev, your mummy let you come out to play today?" Sirius teased.

"Not today, Siri," Severus said, walking past the dark-haired man and into the sitting room where Remus was sitting on the sofa.

"What did she do this time?" Sirius asked as he grabbed Severus's arm and pulled him down onto the sofa to sit between him and Remus.

"I see she hit you…again," Remus said softly, reaching up to touch the fading burn on his cheek, "What did she do this with?"

"A pot," Severus whispered, "but I don't care about that. It's the things she says that hurt the most. It's like she's not the same Lily I married."

The tawny haired male slipped an arm around his best friend's shoulder and allowed him to lay his head on his shoulder, knowing that the verbal abuse hurt the sensitive man more than the physical abuse sometimes.

"I try so hard to make her happy. I made her breakfast this morning, but she still had something terrible to say. She…she called me a…a…house-bitch," Severus whispered, sniffling.

"Takes one to know one," Sirius said angrily, "Not that you're a bitch. She's the bitch."

"Don't call her that, Siri. She's not," Severus said, turning to look at him, "She's just angry."

"How can you take up for her?"

"She's my wife, and I love her. And I know she loves me too. She's just…she's still grieving over the baby."

"It's been almost four years, Sev," Sirius exclaimed.

"And even if she was still grieving, that doesn't give her the right to abuse you," Remus said gently, "She's not the only one who lost a baby. That was your baby too, and you were just as devastated as she was when you lost her."

"But she's the one who carried the baby for nine months and then had to give birth to a dead baby, not me," the submissive man said, repeating what his wife said to him whenever he said anything about the baby.

"That doesn't make your grief any less important than hers."

Severus didn't say anything else. He just cuddled into Sirius's side.

"Sev, your parents called hear asking about you earlier," Remus said after a moment, "They said you slipped out last night without talking to them."

"I don't want them worrying about me," he mumbled.

"Yeah, and slipping out in the middle of the night without saying anything to them wouldn't worry them at all," Sirius said sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to stay out of their hair until things are okay between me and Lily again," Severus said, pulling away from his best friend's boyfriend, "Things'll be okay soon, and then they won't have to worry about me anymore."

"Sev," Remus said gently, "you have to stop deluding yourself, love. Until you realize that what Lily is doing to you is wrong, things are never going to get better. If you want things to get better, you have to admit to yourself that your marriage has become abusive. Once you finally realize that, you can get yourself away from Lily."

"Away from Lily? Leave Lily?" Severus exclaimed, jumping up from the sofa, "How could you even suggest that? I can't leave Lily. I could never…"

"You can't possibly defend what she does to you," Sirius said, "You have to know it's wrong."

"You just don't understand. I love her, and she loves me. She does…I know she does…You just don't understand."

"I understand loving someone," Sirius said seriously, "I love Remy more than anything in the world, and I would never ever hurt him the way Lily hurts you."

"You haven't gone through what she's gone through."

"Even if I had, I'd never take my pain out on Remus. That would be wrong just like what Lily is doing to you."

"I love her," Severus said insistently, "And she needs me. I won't abandon her no matter what you say." He stared at the couple with tear-filled obsidian eyes, pleading with them to understand.

Remus looked at his best friend of almost twenty years and sighed. "Okay, Sev, we won't bring this up anymore," he said softly. _At least, not now_ , he thought.

Severus nodded but made no move to sit back down. "I should go. I have cleaning to do and papers to grade," he said quietly, "I'll see you guys later."

"D'you need a ride home?" Sirius asked.

"No thanks. I don't mind walking. Y'know I don't live far."

"Okay. See you later…And take care of yourself, okay, Sev?"

"I will, Siri," he said, turning to walk out of the sitting room.

Remus got up to follow him to the door. He stopped him as he opened the door and pulled him into a tight hug, which Severus returned wholeheartedly. "You know Siri and I didn't mean to upset you," Remus said, "We just care about you."

"I know," the raven-haired man whispered.

"I know you probably won't be going to your parents' cause you don't want to worry them, so if you need anything, anything at all, please call us, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm serious, Sev," the amber-eyed man said, looking Severus in the eye.

"Really? I thought you were Remus," he said, smiling a little.

"Don't you start too. It bugs me enough when Sirius does that," Remus said, rolling his eyes, "Go on home, and remember what I said."

"I will," Severus said, hugging his best friend once more before leaving.

When Severus got home, he was saddened to see that Lily wasn't home yet. _Maybe I can clean the whole house while she's out and have dinner waiting for her_ , he thought, _It just might make her happy_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual abuse. It starts off consensual, but in the end, it's technically non-con. Feel free to skip this chapter, if that's something you can't handle or just don't want to read.

Severus immediately set off into the kitchen to start cleaning, completely forgetting about the stacks of papers that needed to be graded for the next day. Once the entire house was spotless, he set about preparing a wonderful meal of grilled chicken, a cheesy vegetable casserole, and crescents with strawberry cheesecake, Lily's favorite, for dessert. He was just taking the casserole out of the oven when he heard Lily come through the front door.

"Severus!" she yelled out.

"In the kitchen, Lily," he called out.

"There's my house-bitch," she exclaimed in false happiness as she walked into the kitchen.

"Lil, I cleaned the house and I made…"

He was cut off by his wife grabbing him and pulling him down into a bruising kiss. "Mm, upstairs," she murmured, pulling away from him and grabbing his arm.

Happy that Lily seemed to want to spend some kind of time with him, Severus obediently followed her upstairs to their bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom, he pulled her into a kiss, running his fingers through her fiery hair, but she shoved him away from her. "Lil…"

"None of that. Take off your clothes and get on the bed," she snapped.

The onyx-eyed man hesitated before slowly starting to undress.

Huffing in frustration, Lily shoved her husband's hands out of the way and quickly divested him of his clothing before shoving him onto the bed. She quickly undressed herself before climbing onto the bed. She gave him a few tugs to get him just hard enough before climbing on top of him.

"Lily…" he said softly, but she ignored him and began to ride him. He tried to get into the rhythm and get a bit of pleasure as well, but he felt nothing but pain as she continued to ride him roughly. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back tears of pain and anguish as his wife painfully violated him, which caused him to soften immediately.

Huffing angrily, she climbed off of him. "What the hell, Severus," she snapped, grabbing his member and yanking roughly.

"Lily, stop…please," he pleaded, trying to move away from her, "I'm just…not into it right now…please."

Growling angrily, she let him go and stalked into the bathroom without saying a word.

Once she was gone, Severus let out the sob he had been holding in as he sat up to look at his bruised and sore member. Hearing the shower going in the master bathroom, he got up and went down the hall to use the other bathroom. As he gently showered, sobs racked through his body, his tears mixing with the shower spray. Sitting down on the floor of the shower, several thoughts whirled around his head. _Was that rape… or sexual abuse? No, of course not. Lily's my wife. We're supposed to have sex, and I'm supposed to enjoy it. I should be glad she wanted to be with me at least for a little bit…But I didn't enjoy that. Maybe it was just a little too rough. Maybe I should just let Lily know that I don't like things that rough and everything will be okay. If she'll just go a bit slower and a little gentler_ …

As he sat on the shower floor crying, Lily banged on the bathroom door. "Quit your fucking crying and get downstairs to serve my dinner, you whiney git," she said angrily.

Standing, Severus stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist.

Lily was standing in the hallway tapping her foot when he stepped out of the bathroom. He rushed past her and into their bedroom to pull on a t-shirt, some boxers, and a pair of athletic pants.

Once he was dressed, he went downstairs where Lily was waiting on him. He served her before serving himself and then sat down at the table.

Lily finished her dinner and got up and walked out of the front door without a word.

Severus ate his dinner alone in the silence of the empty house before cleaning up. Then he grabbed the papers that needed to be graded and headed up to the bedroom, where he curled up in the bed alone and graded papers until he fell asleep hurt and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped this chapter, you didn't miss much, so you shouldn't be too confused when you read the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus didn't see his wife for the rest of the week. He tried to throw himself into his teaching to ignore the fact that his wife hadn't been home in days, but as he sat down to grade the stack of Chemistry tests he had been putting off since Monday, he couldn't stop the sob that that escaped his throat. Shoving the stack of ungraded tests aside, he curled up in the corner of the sofa sobbing into his hands. _Maybe…maybe she doesn't love me_ , he thought sadly, but hoping against hope that he was wrong, _Why else would she stay gone all week and not answer her phone when I called her?_ The first time he called Lily, she picked up but immediately hung up when she realized it was Severus. After that, she turned off her phone so each time he called, it went straight to voicemail. But that didn't stop him from calling her every chance he got. He was just about to call her once more when he received a text message from her. Tears of happiness filled obsidian eyes as he read the short message: **Have the house clean and dinner ready when I get back 2moro**. _She's coming back_ , he thought as he swiped at the tears on his face, _She does still love me. She just needed some time away. But she's coming back tomorrow, and I'm going to have everything perfect for her_. He immediately grabbed his stack of tests and quickly began grading them so he could spend all of tomorrow preparing for Lily's return.

 

The next day, Severus was happily beginning to clean the house when there was a knock at the front door. He tucked the yellow feather duster in his back pocket and went to answer the door. Remus and Sirius were standing there grinning when he opened it.

"Remy, Siri, what are you guys doing here?" he asked, letting them inside.

"We're here to bust you out," Sirius said, grinning.

"Bust me out? What do you mean?"

"What Siri means is, we have tickets to see Journey tonight and we wanted to invite you to come with us," Remus explained.

"Journey? Seriously? I am so there…But wait. You know, actually, I can't go," Severus said, his excitement immediately dying, "I need to stay here. Lily'll be home soon, and I still having cleaning to do, and then I need to cook dinner…I just can't go. But thanks for offering."

"Oh no, you are not missing a Journey concert to play housewife to the Wicked Bitch of the West," Sirius said.

"Siri!" Remus said sternly while trying not to laugh, "Don't call her that. She's Sev's wife."

"No, she's his warden. He never goes out with us anymore because she won't let him. I'm sick of the way she treats him," the grey-eyed man said angrily, "Now Sev, wouldn't you much rather go see Journey with your two best friends than stay here and cook and clean for Dike Tyson?"

Remus nearly turned red as he fought back laughter at his boyfriend's many insults for Lily.

"Siri, I can't…" Severus said.

"Okay, I didn't want to have to do this," Sirius said, sighing dramatically, "…Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world, she took the midnight train goin' anywhere…C'mon, Sev, you know you want to."

The raven-haired man bit his lip and shook his head.

Remus just watched in amusement.

"Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train, goin' anywhere," Sirius sang, grinning at Severus, "A singer in a smokey room, a smell of wine and cheap perfume, for a smile they can share the night It goes…" Sirius stopped and looked at Severus expectantly.

The onyx-eyed man sighed as he finally gave in. "On and on and on and on!" he sang, grinning, "Fine, I'll go."

"Yes!" the grey-eyed man exclaimed happily, "It worked! I told you, Remy!"

"It's not fair for you to use my weakness against me like that. You know how much I love Journey," Severus said, pouting.

"Hey, no pouting. We're going to see Journey tonight," Remus said, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Why don't you come over to our place and hang out till the concert?" Sirius suggested.

"Okay. Just let me go change," Severus said before running upstairs. He took a quick shower before pulling on a pair of jeans, a fitted black t-shirt and his black converses that Lily hated, but he didn't even think of her as he got dressed. Pulling his damp hair back with a rubber band, he went back downstairs and left with his two best friends, not once thinking about his wife, who would be home soon.


	7. Chapter 7

After the concert, Severus went back to Remus's and Sirius's house to eat fish and chips and just hang out. He hadn't had so much fun in a long time, so he was in no hurry to get home. He still hadn't even thought about Lily. He had completely forgotten about her coming home until he was walking home at almost one in the morning. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he paled at the sight of numerous missed calls and unanswered text messages from his wife. _I can't believe I forgot about Lily_ , he thought as he nearly ran down the street in his hurry to get home, _I can't believe I completely forgot about my wife because of some stupid concert. She's going to be so angry_.

When Severus arrived home, Lily was sitting in the sitting room on the sofa waiting for him.

"Lily…" he started as she stood up from the sofa and walked over to him, her green eyes narrowed angrily.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded.

"Lily, I…I'm sorry. I know I was supposed…" He was cut off by an angry slap to the face.

"Did I or did I not tell you to have this house clean and my dinner ready when I got home?" she yelled, slapping him once more.

"You…you did," he stammered, on the verge of tears.

"Then why in the fuck did I come home to find the house not cleaned, my dinner, and my dumb-ass husband nowhere to be found?! Where in the hell have you been?! Out with another woman?! If you're cheating on me, Severus, I swear…"

"I would never cheat on you, Lily," Severus exclaimed frantically.

"Then where were you?"

"I went to a concert with Remus and Sirius," he said softly.

"A concert doesn't last all fucking day."

"I know. I was at their house. We were hanging out before the concert. And afterwards, we picked up some food and went back to their house. That's all, I swear."

"So a concert and a couple faggots are more important to you than me?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"No, of course not. I…I just…I hadn't gone out and had fun in a long time and…It was Journey, and I love Journey, and I just completely forgot about cleaning and making dinner. I'm really sorry."

"You're sorry? No, I don't think you are," she said, shaking her head as she continued to glare at him.

"I am. I am sorry, Lily," he insisted.

"No, you're not, but you will be," she said, suddenly grabbing the lamp form the side-table and smashing him in the head with it.

He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor as blood pooled on the side of his head. "Lily…" he whispered, wincing as he felt the bloody gash on his head.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, Severus," she told him as she walked over to the floor lamp near his desk and unplugged it.

Severus tried to scramble up from the floor when he realized what was happening, but Lily immediately brought the lamp down on his back, knocking him back to the floor. He curled in on himself as she beat him with the floor lamp, making sure to hit every inch of his body. "Lily…please…" he whimpered after a particularly hurtful blow to his ribs.

"You will learn to respect me and do as I say, Severus," she said in an eerily calm voice, "You are mine, Severus, my husband, my bitch. And when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it. Do I make myself clear?" It was clear that she was expecting an answer, but between sobs and whimpers, the dark-haired man couldn't utter a word. "I own you, Severus, and I control you, and don't you ever forget that!"

That was the last thing Severus heard before everything went black.

* * *

 

Two days later, Severus awoke in hospital room with Remus and Sirius sitting beside bed, both looking very worried. He tried to sit up, but the sharp pain in his ribs made him lie back down.

Remus jumped up and helped settle him against his pillows before sitting back down beside his lover.

"What happened?" the onyx-eyed man asked softly, "Why am I…"

"Lily called us around two a.m. two days ago saying someone had broken in and beat you," Remus said softly, "We rushed over and found you unconscious lying in a puddle of blood. There was a broken lamp near you. You had a concussion, bruised and broken ribs and bruises all over."

"And we know no one broke in the house. We know it was that bitch," Sirius said angrily.

"She was angry," Severus said softly, remembering, "I was supposed to be home…I was supposed to clean and cook…I should've never gone to the concert…"

"Sev, no, you are not going to blame yourself. Lily was in the wrong," Remus said, reaching out and grabbing his friend's hand, "She was wrong, and she shouldn't get away with what she did. We can easily prove Lily abused you."

"She didn't abuse me. She was just angry," the ebony-haired man insisted.

"You can't be serious," Sirius exclaimed, jumping up angrily, "You can't keep justifying her action, Sev. What she's doing is wrong, and you've got to tell someone."

"No, I can't tell," he said, shaking his head, "I just have to do as she says and everything will be okay."

Before Sirius or Remus could say anything else, the doctor came in with Lily right behind him.

"Oh sweetie, you're awake," Lily exclaimed happily, rushing over to Severus, while Remus and Sirius glared at her, "I was so worried about you. Are you feeling okay?"

Severus was filled with happiness as Lily adjusted his pillowed and stroked his hair. _She does love me_ , he thought happily as she held his hand while the doctor checked his vitals, _I just have to try not to anger her anymore_.

"Well, Mr. Snape, you seem to be healing just fine. Mrs. Snape, if you'd like, you can take him home today. Just make sure he doesn't overexert himself," the doctor said.

"Of course, doctor," Lily said, smiling as she helped Severus out of bed so he could get dressed.

Once he was dressed she helped him out of the room, so she could check him out before they left, Remus and Sirius just watched them, feeling more worried for their friend than before.

"We have to do something, Rem," Sirius said, wrapping his arm around his lover's waist as they left the hospital.

"I know. Things are getting worse," Remus said softly, "If we don't get Sev away from her soon, I'm afraid of what might happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily's derogatory comment about Remus and Sirius does not reflect any of my views. Also, I would like to thank you all for your comments and kudos.


	8. Chapter 8

After the "concert/hospital" incident, if Severus thought things between him and Lily were going to get better, he was oh so wrong. Lily spent almost every waking moment away from the house and whenever she did return, she practically ignored her dark-haired husband. She acted as if he didn't even exist.

One day, Severus was sitting at the kitchen table grading papers when Lily walked in to get a glass of water. He greeted her, but she just continued to drink her water as she stared out of the window.

"Lily, why are you ignoring me?" he questioned softly, "Have I done something wrong?"

The red-headed woman just continued to sip at her water until it was gone. She rinsed the glass out and put it away before finally turning to face her husband. "My friend is coming over for dinner, so make sure it's ready by 6:30," she said before walking out of the room.

Looking down at his watch, he saw that it was nearly five o' clock. _I have about an hour and a half to make dinner, and I still have all these papers to grade_ , he thought. Sighing softly, he put his papers away and got started on a dinner of meatloaf, potatoes, and rolls with lemon pie for dessert. He was taking the meatloaf out of the oven when Lily walked into the kitchen with her friend. He nearly dropped the pan as he caught sight of the hazel-eyed man with round-framed glasses and tousled black hair standing in his kitchen.

"Severus, you remember James Potter from school, don't you?" Lily said, smirking evilly.

James had a similar smirk on his face. "I definitely remember you, Snivellus," he sneered, "I see Lily has you trained well."

Severus quickly turned back towards the stove, fighting back tears as he was assaulted by memories of being bullied and tormented all throughout high school.

When Severus started high school, James Potter immediately took a disliking to the pale, too thin, raven-haired boy with the large onyx eyes, who was best friends with the beautiful red-haired girl with emerald eyes. He felt that the obsidian-eyed boy didn't deserve her or any friends at all, so he went out of his way to make Severus's high school career a living hell. Luckily, he had Remus and Sirius, along with Lily, who was always there for him, but that didn't make the torment and insults hurt any less. And once James somehow found out that he was adopted, that just gave him more ammunition against Severus. Severus remembered one particular incident from when they were fourteen that would haunt him forever.

_He'd been on his way outside to meet up with Lily, Remus and Sirius for lunch when James and his best friend, Peter appeared in front of him. "Hey Snivelly," James said, stopping Severus as he tried to walk around him, "what's it like being an unwanted orphan? What's it like knowing your own parents didn't even want you? Your dad hated you so much, he wanted you dead and your mum died just to get away from you."_

_Severus could feel tears welling up in his eyes and tried to run away before James or Peter could see them, but Peter grabbed him and held in place as James continued to taunt him._

_"How much longer until your new parents realize how big of a freaky loser you are and get rid of you too?" James sneered, "Honestly, I hope they finish the job that your real dad started. It'd be a relief to us all to finally be rid of you."_

_"Maybe we should do the job for them, James," Peter suggested, laughing evilly as he tightened his grip on Severus._

_"Maybe we should. I'm sure everyone would be grateful to be rid of this trash."_

_James began helping Peter drag Severus down the hall, but luckily, Sirius, Remus and Lily rounded the corner in search of their best friend. When they caught sight of the ebony-haired boy being dragged down the hall with tears and a terrified look in his eyes, Remus and Sirius immediately grabbed James and Peter while Lily tried to grab Severus. But the dark-eyed boy flinched away from her and ran down the hall and out of the school, fighting back tears. He didn't allow them to fall until he was home, encased in her parents' arms as he explained how James and Peter had cornered him and threatened to kill him. They were, of course, furious and they immediately called the school to get some justice for their son. Unfortunately, the principal was old, naïve, and a bit biased. He assured the irate parents that he was certain the two teens would not follow through with their threat and suspended them for three weeks. The principal's assurances and suspension of the two did nothing to assuage Severus's fears, and it was with fear and dread that he finished his high school career._

And when he graduated, it was with the knowledge that he would never have to see James Potter, yet here he was standing in his kitchen, making Severus feel like a shy, scrawny teenager all over again.

"Are you going to serve dinner or are you going to stand there looking like a sniveling idiot?" Lily snapped, startling Severus and bringing him back to reality.

The obsidian-eyed man quickly moved to set the table before moving the food to the table without saying a word. Throughout dinner, he sat quietly, picking at his food as his wife and former tormenter talked, laughed and blatantly flirted with each other. Once they were finished with dinner, he cleared away the dishes to be cleaned later before serving the lemon pie.

"Dessert too?" James said, smirking, "You really do have him trained perfectly."

"Yes, he's just the perfect house-bitch," Lily said, chuckling.

"House-bitch? Oh, that's a good title for him. Snivellus the House-bitch," James said, laughing hysterically, "Just wait till Pete hears about this."

"You haven't grown up at all, have you?" Severus mumbled a bit too loudly.

"Excuse me?" James demanded and Severus immediately flinched back away from him.

"Don't worry about it, James. I'll deal with him," Lily said, glaring at her husband with narrowed green eyes.

"You should keep your house-bitch under control," James said, sneering at Severus.

"Trust me, I'll be teaching him some control later."

"Now that, I'd love to see," he said, smiling nastily as he ate his dessert.

Once dessert was over, Lily walked James out while Severus began to wash the dishes. He was in the middle of drying a plate when he was hit in the back of the head with a blunt object. The plate slipped from his grasp and broke, and he had to steady himself on the counter before turning to see Lily glaring at him, a heavy paper weight from his desk in her hand.

"I don't know what the hell got into you, but if you ever act like that again, I swear, you will regret it."

"Lily, I'm sorry, but…how could you bring him hear?" he questioned as tears spilled from his eyes, "How could you even talk to him after the way he treated me all throughout high school?"

"Who I talk to or invite to dinner is none of your damn business," she said, slapping him across the face, "You do not question me, Severus. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lily," he whispered. She glared at him for another moment before storming out of the room.

Wiping the tears from his face, Severus finished washing the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. When he finished, it was almost ten-thirty. He was tired and exhausted from the day, but he still had papers that needed to be graded. So he grabbed his work bag and a pen and sat down at the kitchen table to finish grading. He didn't even realize when he fell asleep, slumped over at the table, red pen still in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So even though this is AU, James Potter was still a bully to Severus and called him that horrid nickname. Sorry. And Peter's still an evil little rat. Except he's not all that little.


	9. Chapter 9

After that nightmare of a dinner with James Potter, Lily's constant anger at Severus seemed to lessen. She didn't yell as much and she hadn't hit him since that night. Granted, she wasn't home often enough to hit or yell at him. But when she was home, she was cordial to him, almost civil. To anyone else, Lily's sudden change in behavior was would be cause for suspicion, but to Severus, it just seemed as if things were getting better, which he was extremely happy about. He told Remus and Sirius such as they were sitting in his sitting room watching a football game.

"I really think things are getting better between me and Lily," he said, "Ever since that horrid dinner with Potter, she's been a whole lot nicer. I think maybe she feels bad about bringing him over."

"I doubt that since she's cheating on you with him," Sirius mumbled, immediately getting whacked in the head by his amber-eyed lover.

"What? What are you talking about, Siri?" Severus stammered, dark eyes darting back and forth between his two best friends.

"I told you not to say anything until we were sure," Remus said to his lover.

"I am sure. Lily is cheating on Sev with that arsehole," Sirius said angrily.

Severus looked at his best friends in shock. "Wha…How could you even think that? Lily would never do that to me," he exclaimed, tears welling in his eyed despite his attempt at fighting them.

"Sev," Remus said gently, "You said it yourself that she was spending an abundant amount of time with James. You said they were flirting right in front of you at dinner. You told us you caught them mid-kiss. Are you telling me you honestly don't see what's going on? Are you really that much in denial?"

"She wouldn't do that to me," the ebony-haired man insisted desperately, "She wouldn't. She loves me."

"Severus, you can't be that stupid! You caught them nearly kissing!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed in shock.

"She said…she said nothing happened," Severus whispered, "Nothing happened."

"Of course something happened," Sirius said, "Why do you think she's been so happy lately?"

"Are you saying I can't make my wife happy but James Potter can?"

"Sev," Remus said, "he didn't mean…"

"Yes, he did," Severus said angrily, "He thinks I can't make Lily happy so she went running to James Potter, but she didn't. She wouldn't do that. She loves me."

"She does not love you, Severus," Sirius said, "I'm not trying to hurt you, but you can't go on like this. You can't continue to live in denial. Lily does not love you."

"Yes, she does. Lily does love me."

"No, she…"

"Get out," Severus said suddenly.

"What?"

"Get out of my house," Severus said, folding his arms across his chest and glaring despite the tears on his pale cheeks, "I won't let you sit here and talk about Lily like that."

"Are you serious?" the grey-eyed man demanded.

"Yes."

"Fine, but when James and Lily get together and beat you into a coma, don't come crying to me," Sirius said before storming out.

As soon as Sirius was gone, Severus's glare melted away and his crossed arms fell to his side.

"Sev," Remus said quietly.

"If you're going to pick up where Sirius left off, then you can leave too, Remus," he said softly, sniffling as he pulled his knees up to his chest, curling in on himself.

"Severus, Sirius wasn't wrong about what he said, just how he said it," the tawny-haired man said before walking out, leaving the dark-haired man sitting alone.

_Lily wouldn't cheat on me. She wouldn't_ , he kept repeating in his mind, _She loves me. Remus and Sirius don't know what they're talking about_. Severus sat curled up on the sofa for almost an hour reassuring himself. He was startled out of his reassurances by the sound of the front door slamming.

"Dammit," he heard Lily swear.

He looked up to see her standing by the front door, running her fingers through her fiery red hair in frustration. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"None of your damn business," she snapped, "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Lily…I thought…things were getting better. You've been happier and you haven't…I just thought…"

"What the hell are you going on about?" she demanded.

"I just thought things were going back to normal. They are, aren't they? You're happy again, aren't you? And it's because of me, right? Not James Potter? You'd never cheat on me, would you?" he said before he could stop himself.

"I don't know. Would I?" she asked, smirking.

"You wouldn't, would you?" he asked desperately.

"You tell me. I'm pregnant, and you and I haven't had sex in years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering waiting a bit to post this next chapter just to torture you guys a bit, but I'm not that cruel. So here ya go!

Severus stared at his wife in shock. He couldn't believe this was happening. This could not be happening. How could Lily do this to him? _Maybe this is all just a bad dream_ , he thought desperately, _I'll wake up soon and it'll all be over. Please, let this be a dream. Lily wouldn't…She's not…She can't be…_

"Pregnant?" he finally gasped out.

"Yes." "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Severus, I'm pretty damn sure," she said, rolling her eyes, "Can we get your whining and crying over with so I can go lie down? I'm tired as hell."

"Lily, how could you…and with James Potter of all people? How could you?" Severus demanded weakly.

"Simple. You don't make me happy. James does," she said, going over and stretching out on the sofa.

"But…I tried so hard…I tried to make you happy…I tried so hard. I did everything in my power…"

"Oh give it a rest, Snivellus. You honestly should have seen this coming a long time ago, but I guess you're stupider than I thought."

Severus stared at his wife, sprawled out on the sofa as if seeing her for the first time in years. "I…I have to get out of here," he stammered, stumbling out the front door.

Once outside, he began to walk aimlessly down the street, blinking rapidly to fight back tears of hurt and shame. Hurt from being cheated by his wife of six years and shame from being blind as to what was going on in his own marriage. _I can't believe…I can't believe I've been so blind_ , he thought dejectedly as he wandered aimlessly down the street, _I can't believe I didn't see…Lily's been cheating on me…with James Potter…She's pregnant…by James Potter…And I've been a complete idiot_. As Severus was walking, he didn't realize that he was no longer in his neighborhood. He had walked all the way into town without realizing it. As he was passing by a bakery, he didn't notice the door opening until he walked right into the tall, blonde-haired, grey-eyed man coming out of the door.

"Sorry, I should have been watching where I was going," he muttered, leaning down to pick up the bag of baked good that he had knocked out of the man's hand.

"It's quite alright…Severus," the man said, a smile in his voice.

Severus's head snapped up and he gasped in shock as he took in the grey-eyed man with his long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Lucius Malfoy?" he exclaimed in surprise before grinning at his old college friend.

"Long time no see, Sev," Lucius said, smiling as he took the bakery bag from the dark-haired man, pulled out a large doughnut and took a big bite of it.

"Still got that sweet tooth, I see," the onyx-eyed man said, chuckling as he was immediately reminded of a younger Lucius's stash of sweets that resided in his sock drawer.

"And still no cavities," the blond man said, grinning widely to reveal perfect, white teeth.

"I'm surprised, especially if you're anything like you were in college."

"I guess I'm just lucky," he said, shrugging, "So, how have you been?"

"I've been…fine," Severus said, immediately remembering what had him wandering around and running into Lucius in the first place, "I'm a chemistry teacher now."

"That's great. You always were a genius in Chemistry," Lucius said, "And Lily. You two still the most in love couple around?"

"You know how marriages are. You have your ups and your downs," Severus said quietly.

"Well, it sounds like you're having some downs right now. Is everything okay?" Lucius asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. We're just having a bit of a fight right now, but we'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked, noticing the change in the dark-haired man's mood.

"Yeah. Actually, I should probably get home so we can talk."

"Alright, but we should get together some time. We haven't seen each other since I moved to the states after college, but I'm back in London for good, so we should get together and catch up," Lucius said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a business card, "Here, my number's on there. Give me a call, okay?"

"I will. And it was good seeing you," Severus said, sticking the card in his pocket before heading down the street.

As he walked away, he didn't notice the grey eyes watching him with concern as well as interest.

When Severus arrived home, Lily was asleep on the sofa. Careful not to disturb her, he made his way into the kitchen, sat down at the table and buried his face in his hands. _I can't believe this_ , he thought once again, _I…I don't know what to do. Lily may not love me, but I still love her…but she's having Potter's baby…Wait, she didn't say she was keeping the baby or if Potter even wanted the baby…Maybe he won't want the baby and then Lily and I can raise the baby and maybe things will get better as we're raising the baby together. This whole nightmare started because she lost the first baby. Maybe having another baby is just what she needs to make her happy once again. As much as I hate that she cheated on me with James Potter, maybe this is a good thing. I sure hope it is_.

As Severus sat at the table thinking and hoping, he had no idea how Lily really felt about being pregnant again, but he was about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the moment has come! Lucius Malfoy has arrived! And since this is AU, I can make him as cute and sweet as I want, which I will because I love an OOC Lucius Malfoy that's so sweet I get cavities…Okay maybe not that sweet. But he's definitely going to be very OOC.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's talk of abortion at the very beginning of this chapter.

Severus was still sitting in the kitchen thinking when Lily woke up a couple hours later.

She completely ignored him as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of juice.

"Lily, I've been thinking," he said after a moment.

"Great," she said sarcastically.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said, ignoring her comment.

"I know that. As soon as I go to the clinic tomorrow, everything's going to be just fine," she said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"The clinic? You mean, you…No," he gasped, "Lily…"

"You didn't think I was actually going to keep the baby, did you? Why the hell would I do that?"

"I thought maybe you and me…"

"You thought we what?" she asked, chuckling, "You thought you and I were going to raise this baby?"

"Yes," he whispered, "This might be just what we need to get things back to the way they were."

"Severus, listen to me," she said as if she were talking to a child, "I am not raising a baby. I don't want to raise a baby, and neither does James. Tomorrow, I'm going to the clinic to get an abortion, and then we're going to forget this entire thing ever happened."

"Lily, please…please, don't. I'll raise the baby. I'll take care of them. Just please don't get rid of the baby," he pleaded. _Maybe once she sees the baby_ , she'll change her mind, he thought hopefully.

"You're going to raise a baby that belongs to the man I cheated on you with? The man that tormented you all throughout school?" she said incredulously, "You're a dumbass, Severus, an idiotic dumbass."

 _Nine months and everything will be okay_ , he thought, staring at her pleadingly.

"Fine, but you better make sure these next eight and a half months are as comfortable as possible," she said finally.

"I will, I promise."

"And once I have this thing, it's entirely your responsibility."

"Okay," he said, going over and placing a hand over her flat stomach with a small smile.

"None of that," she snapped, punching him in the stomach and wiping the smile off of his face before walking out of the room.

 _Nine months and everything will get better_ , he thought as he sat back down at the table, clutching his stomach.

* * *

 

The next few months were worse than the last few years of Severus's and Lily's marriage. Lily's hormones made her anger at Severus even worse, and every other thing out of her mouth was a vicious insult. And when she wasn't insulting him, she was demanding something from him, and when one of her demands was not met, the kicks and blows were worse than before. And when she became too large to get up and beat him, she took to throwing things at him, from the TV remote to dishes to the lamps on the coffee table. Severus tried to assure himself that once Lily had the baby and saw him or her, she'd realize she wanted to raise the baby and everything would get better. But it was getting harder and harder to reassure himself as the days went by. It was especially hard once Lily's hormones began to make her not only angry, but emotional.

"It's your fault, you know," she said suddenly as Severus was taking away her dishes from dinner.

"What is?" he asked cautiously.

"The way I am. You made me like this. You made me lose my baby and turned me into this cold, cruel person. It's all your fault," she said in an emotionless voice.

"Lily…" he gasped softly.

"You killed my baby. You killed my daughter…my little girl. And you turned me into this evil woman," she whispered harshly as tears filled emerald eyes.

"Lily," he tried again, sitting the dishes down and reaching out to embrace her.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, shoving him away, "Get away from me! I hate you!"

"You don't," he said, shaking his head.

"I do. I hate you, and I wish you had died instead of my baby! You should've…" She was cut off by a gasp. "My water…no, it's way too early. It's too soon," she said, beginning to panic. Looking down at her pants, she gasped in horror at the growing bloodstain. "Severus, get me to the hospital now!" she screamed.

Following Lily's gaze and seeing the bloodstain, Severus began to panic as well. He quickly helped her out to the car and rushed her to the hospital, where she was immediately taken to the emergency room. Pacing in the waiting room, Severus took out his cell phone to call someone, anyone. But he and Sirius and Remus still weren't talking. When they found out that Lily was pregnant by James Potter and Severus had offered to raise the child, they tried to reason with their friend, but he refused to see reason, so they gave up. He had finally talked to his parents, but as far as they knew, everything was fine, and he didn't want to tell them otherwise. So that left only one person to call. Lucius knew that Lily was pregnant, but that was all he knew, so Severus called him and about thirty minutes later, Lucius Malfoy was striding into the waiting room in a fitted black t-shirt and blue jeans with his long, blond hair thrown up in a ponytail.

"Sorry, I took so long. I had to drop Draco off at my mom's," he said, rushing over to his dark-haired friend, who was sitting with his head in his hands.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're here."

"How is she?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen a doctor yet, and the nurses won't tell me anything," Severus said softly, "But there was so much blood…"

"Everything's going to okay," Lucius said, sitting down and putting an arm around the slighter man's shoulders. He could feel the obsidian-eyed man's body trembling with what he thought was fear for his wife and child.

But what Severus was actually feeling was fear of his wife. Severus may have been too naïve and too soft-spoken, but he wasn't completely stupid. He knew that losing her first child had turned her into the cold, abusive woman she was now. He was terrified of what would happen if she lost another child. _I should have never forced her to keep the baby_ , he thought, _I've made everything worse_.

After sitting in the waiting room with Lucius as he ate three packs of powdered doughnuts from the vending machine for about an hour, a doctor finally came out to talk to Severus. "Mr. Snape, he's about a month and a half premature, but your son's going to be okay," the doctor said, smiling.

Severus sagged in relief before his head snapped up. "Son? It's…it's a boy? I have a little boy?" he said in shock.

"Yes sir. And your wife said you would be doing the honor of naming him.

"Do you already have a name chosen, Sev?" Lucius asked around a bite of biscuit.

"Harrison Severus Snape-Dumbledore," Severus said.

"Alright. Well, Mr. Snape, if you'll just follow me, you can sign the birth certificate and see your son. Your wife's sleeping right now, so your son is in the nursery," the doctor said, leading Severus out of the waiting room.

After putting the baby's name on the birth certificate and signing it, Severus was led to the nursery, where he finally got to see his son. He refused to think of him as James Potter's son even as he held him in his arms and saw that he was a mini clone of Potter. "I'm your daddy, Harry," he said softly to the sleeping infant, "I'm the one who's going to love you. And soon your mummy will grow to love you as well." Baby Harry began to stir and when he sleepily blinked his eyes open, emerald green orbs were revealed, causing his father to gasp. "You have your mummy's eyes, Harry," Severus whispered, placing a kiss on the baby soft raven locks.

After sitting with his newborn son for over an hour, he went to see Lily, knowing that it would look odd if he didn't go see his wife after she just gave birth. Lily was lying in bed, propped up on several pillows looking angry and exhausted. "It's a boy," Severus said quietly, unsure of what to say, "I named him after your father and myself. Harrison Severus Snape-Dumbledore. I was just in the nursery with him. He has your eyes."

"Do you really think I care, Severus?" Lily said, rolling her eyes, "That's your baby, not mine. I did my part. I gave birth to the thing. Now I want to go home. When can I go home?"

"I…I don't know. I'll go ask, okay?" Severus slipped out of the room and found a doctor, who said that Lily could leave the next morning.

After letting his wife know when she couldn't leave until the next morning, having her kick him out of the room with several vicious insults and threats, and assuring the nurse that Lily was still being affected by her hormones, he went back out to the waiting room to let Lucius know that he could leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Lucius asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, you might as well go home. We're going to be leaving first thing in the morning. Lily's ready to be home in her own bed," Severus said.

"The baby's really okay?"

"Yeah. He's a bit small, but he's perfectly fine. I promise to bring him over to see you and Draco soon."

"Alright. And if you need any of Draco's old things, just let me know."

"Okay thanks," he said as the blond man pulled him into a hug, which he returned gratefully. But as he was hugging his old friend, Severus felt an odd stirring in his stomach. _What in the world was that?_ he thought as they pulled away from each other.

Lucius felt the stirring as well and knew very well what it was, but he also knew he couldn't do anything about it because his friend was married. _Besides_ , the blond thought, _he and his wife just had a baby. They need to focus on the baby. He does not need his old college roommate, who he doesn't even know is gay, hitting on him._

Saying goodbye to Lucius, Severus went back to the nursery to see his son once more before going to Lily's room and falling asleep in the chair near her bed.

 

The next morning, after feeding baby Harry, from a bottle as Lily refused to nurse him, Severus got his son and his wife ready to go home.

When they arrived at home, Lily immediately went inside without a word, leaving Severus to carry baby Harry and the overnight bags inside. He set the bags down on the sofa and placed Harry in the bassinet that he placed downstairs as Lily stormed into the kitchen. He could hear the slamming of cabinets and glasses and the running of water. Warily, he walked over to the kitchen, where his green-eyed wife was standing by the sink, a glass of water clenched tightly in her hand.

"Lily," he said cautiously, "Could you...be a little quieter, please? You're going to wake Harry."

She drank down the last sips of water before slamming the glass down on the counter, causing Severus to look over his shoulder to check on the baby.

"Lily, please…" He was cut off by Lily's now empty glass suddenly hitting him in the face.

As the glass smashed onto the floor, the house filled with the cries of the newborn baby.

"Do not tell me to be quiet, Snivellus. You go quiet that baby," Lily snapped, storming out of the kitchen and out of the house, making sure to slam the front door loudly.

Completely ignoring the broken glass on the floor and the swelling of his nose, Severus went back into the living room and lifted a crying baby Harry into his arms. "I'm sorry, little one. Your mummy's just a bit upset right now," he murmured, walking around and rubbing his son's back soothingly until he fell asleep once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is child abuse in this chapter. It's not super graphic, but it's sad. It's also probably a bit unrealistic but *shrugs* oh well, it's fanfiction.

The next couple of weeks were exceedingly difficult for Severus as he dealt with taking care of his newborn son, working, and Lily's attitude towards him and baby Harry.

The red-headed woman watched as an exhausted Severus tried to grade papers and make lesson plans while feeding, changing and tending to baby Harry. One day she even invited James Potter over to laugh cruelly as Severus graded papers with one hand and fed Harry with the other.

"I can't believe Snivellus is playing mummy to a brat that isn't even his," Potter had sneered as he and Lily sat on the sofa eating crisps and watching the telly.

"This just goes to show how big of a bitch he is," Lily said, laughing evilly.

Severus had gotten up and went upstairs murmuring quietly to baby Harry.

 

One day, a few weeks later, Severus had a very important meeting to attend at school, but his parents were too busy to babysit, Lucius was still at work, and Remus and Sirius still weren't talking to him. They hadn't even seen Harry. Forty-five minutes before his meeting, he made a decision. _This is the perfect opportunity for Lily to spend some time with the baby_ , he thought as he finished changing Harry's diaper before heading downstairs to find Lily, _She'll never be able to love him if she doesn't spend any time with him_. He found his red-haired wife curled up on the sofa watching a movie.

"Lily…" he said hesitantly, "I have a really important meeting in thirty minutes and neither my parents of Lucius can watch Harry…"

"No," she said immediately.

"Lil, please. It's only for about an hour, maybe two."

"I told you I was not taking care of that baby. He's yours, not mine."

"I know, but I really need to go to this meeting. It'll only be for a little while. Please. He's ready for a bottle, and he'll go to sleep as soon as you feed him. You hardly have to do anything. Please, Lily," he pleaded.

"Fine, but you owe me," she snapped.

"Thank you so much," he said, placing Harry in her arms and handing her his bottle.

Baby Harry whimpered and reached out a tiny hand to grab at his daddy's hair as he was placed in the red-haired woman's arms.

"It's okay, Harry. Daddy has to leave for a bit, so you're going to stay with mummy. Be good, okay?" Severus said, disentangling his son's hand from his hair and kissing his forehead.

Lily scoffed in disgust.

_She just needs to spend some time with him_ , he tried to reassure himself as he grabbed his bag and left for his meeting, _She'll grow to love him. She will. And everything will be okay_.

But all throughout his meeting, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous and anxious. When the meeting was finally over and he was able to leave, Severus rushed home with a terrible feeling in his gut telling that something was wrong. When he walked into the house, his ears were met with silence, which didn't make him feel any better.

Lily was sitting on the sofa staring into space, and baby Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Lily, where's the baby?" Severus asked, fighting back panic.

Lily didn't speak. She just continued to stare blankly into space.

"Where's Harry, Lily? Where is he?" he demanded.

"He wouldn't stop crying," Lily said after a moment in an emotionless voice, "He wouldn't stop."

"What did you do, Lily? Where's Harry?" he asked, his breathing becoming labored as panic set in.

"He was crying so loud. He wouldn't stop. I tried…He just wouldn't stop."

"Dammit Lily, where is Harry?" Severus yelled.

Without turning her head, Lily pointed a finger at the coat closet near the front door.

Heart pounding in his chest, Severus walked over to the closet and opened the door. What he saw at the bottom of the closet broke his heart. Lying on the floor of the closet was Harry, unconscious with duct tape covering his little mouth. His arms were covered in bruises and the left on hung limply at an odd angle.

"Oh God," Severus gasped, dropping to his knees, gathering his one month old son in his arms, and shakily checking for a pulse. Finding one, although very weak, he sighed in relief and pulled out his cell phone to call 999. With an ambulance on the way, he called the only person he could think to call.

"Hello?" Lucius said, answering the phone, "Sev, this isn't really a good time…"

"Luc," the dark-haired man sobbed, clutching his unconscious baby to his chest, "Luc, she…"

"Sev, what's wrong? What's going on?" the blond man asked.

"Lily…she…Harry's hurt. The paramedics are on the way, but he's so…I can't even remove the duct tape…"

"I'm on my way, Sev. You just stay where you are, okay? I'll be right there," Lucius said, not completely understanding the situation but knowing that his dark-haired friend needed him.

Another sob rose in Severus's throat as he let his cell phone fall to the floor. He flinched as he heard Lily get up from the sofa and inched into the closet, holding Harry protectively against his chest.

The green-eyed woman ignored him and walked out the front door without a word.

Severus sat huddled at the bottom of the closet until he heard the sirens of the paramedics. Still clutching Harry, he got up to open the door and saw that Lucius had just arrived as well. The paramedics took baby Harry from a reluctant Severus to check him over, while Lucius tried to get him to explain what happened.

"Did someone break in?" Lucius asked worriedly, "Are you hurt as well? Where is Lily?"

"Lily left," Severus said quietly, "She didn't even care that she hurt him. She just left."

"Lily did this?" the blond man said in shock.

"You're saying your wife did this?" one of the paramedics asked.

"I had a meeting, and no one could babysit. I had to beg her, but she agreed to watch him. I thought if she spent some time with him, she'd learn to love him. I was wrong. I came home, and she was just sitting on the sofa. I didn't see Harry anywhere. She said he wouldn't stop crying and when I asked where he was, she pointed at the closet and he was in there…just like that," Severus said his voice raw with emotion.

"I find it hard to believe that a mother did this to her own baby," the paramedic said, eying Severus disbelievingly as he the other paramedic moved to place Harry in the ambulance.

"You don't know Lily," Severus softly.

Sensing that there was more to the situation, Lucius led him over to the car. "Come on. We'll follow them to the hospital," he said, helping the dark-haired man into the car.

"I didn't do that to Harry," Severus said softly as they were riding to the hospital, "I wouldn't do that."

"I know, Sev. I know you wouldn't do that," Lucius assured him. They slipped into a somber silence the rest of the way to the hospital. Lucius still had a lot of questions for his dark-haired friend, but he knew it wasn't the time to ask.

When they arrived at the hospital, Harry was rushed to the emergency room while Lucius and Severus sat in the waiting room. Seeing that Severus too shaken up to do it, the blond man filled out the paper work as best as he could and handed it to the lady at the front desk.

Severus sat curled in on himself with his arms wrapped around the middle of his body and tears shining in his onyx eyes.

Lucius's heart broke as he looked at the distraught man beside him. He moved to put his arm around him and was shocked when Severus flinched harshly at the contact. He looked at his friend questioningly, but Severus just shook his head and moved to lean against his friend's shoulder. _Something's going on here_ , Lucius thought, _And I'm afraid I know what it is_.

Before he could ask and confirm his suspicions, a doctor came out and let them know that Harry was stable and would be okay eventually. Severus's whole body went limp with relief as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Can I see him? Please?" he asked.

"Yes, right this way, Mr. Snape."

Severus and Lucius followed the doctor to Harry's room, and Severus was almost in tears once more when he saw his tiny infant son, who looked even smaller on the too large children's hospital bed. His eyes were stilled closed, but he could tell he was only sleeping. There were bruises still visible on his little arms and his left arm was wrapped in a small cast. The worst of the visible damage was on his face, where the doctors had removed the duct tape from his mouth. The skin around his mouth was red and raw-looking and there were even places where the tape had ripped bits of skin off.

Fighting back a sob, he turned to the doctor, who was standing at the foot of the bed with Lucius. "C-can I hold him? Please? I'll be careful, but…I-I just need to hold him," he pleaded, seeing that the doctor wanted to say no.

"Okay. Just be mindful of his arms and his face. I'll be back to check on him later," the doctor said before leaving the room.

Careful of the bruising and the cast, Severus lifted his son into his arms and held him against his chest protectively. "I am so sorry, Harry, so sorry," he murmured, sitting down on the bed, "This will never happen again. I promise. We are never going back there. I won't let her hurt you again. I won't let her hurt my little boy ever again."

"Sev, I don't understand. Why did she do this?" Lucius asked, filled with worry for his best friend, "Why would Lily do this to her own child?"

"She never wanted him. She didn't want him. I should have listened. I should have known…God, I'm so sorry."

"Sev?"

"He's not my son, but I love him. I'm the only one who loves him."

"What do you mean he's not…Lily cheated on you?"

"With James Potter," the dark-haired man said, nodding.

"That arrogant arse you went to high school with? How could she do that?"

"She doesn't love me. Probably hasn't for years," Severus said, finally seeing what he hadn't for the last few years, "I can't believe I've been so stupid. I can't believe I…I was so stupid. I didn't see what she was doing to me…and to Harry…until it was almost too late. But never again. Never. I'm not going back."

"Sev, Lily…she abused you, didn't she?" Lucius asked, already knowing the answer.

Tears spilled from obsidian eyes as Severus nodded.

Lucius was nearly in tears as well as he sat down next to his friend and pulled him into a hug. Severus's body trembled as he sobbed into his friend's shoulder. "It's okay, Sev. You're okay. You don't ever have to go back there," Lucius murmured, carding his fingers through silky ebony locks, "You and Harry are safe now."

Eventually Severus cried himself to sleep leaning against Lucius. Moving carefully, Lucius stood and laid the dark-haired man down on the bed, baby Harry still cradled in his arms. He slid Severus's cell phone out of his trouser pocket before covering both father and baby with the hospital blanket. Sitting down in the chair beside the bed, he went through his friend's phone until he found the number he was looking for. _I don't know if they know about what's going on, but if they don't, they should_ , he thought as he put the phone to his ear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it bother you guys that I don't put chapter summaries?

When Severus woke a couple of hours later, it was to the feeling of someone brushing his hair. Blinking his onyx eyes open sleepily, he saw his mother standing over him with a hairbrush in hand.

"Mum?" he said, yawning and sitting up, "What are you doing here? And why were you brushing my hair like I'm a child."

"Because your hair's a mess. When was the last time you washed it? When was the last time you slept? You look exhausted. And why didn't you call me and let me know what that monster did to my grandson, who isn't even my real grandson? Why did I have to find out about what's been going on from Lucius and not you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I haven't heard from you in weeks, Sev, and then all of a sudden I get a call from Lucius telling me to come to the hospital…"

"Minnie," Albus said, getting up from where he was sitting with Lucius and baby Harry, "take a breath and give Sev a chance to speak."

Severus looked at his mother, who was crying in his father's arms. Hesitantly, he reached out and grabbed the hem of her sweater like a small child. "I'm sorry, mum," he said softly, "I just…I just wanted to make my marriage work. And when she got pregnant by Potter, I thought…I thought things would get better if we raised the baby together. But she never helped or paid any attention to the baby, and I've been so exhausted. I've been trying so hard to take care of everything and make our marriage work. And then I had a meeting and I begged her to watch him. I should've known better, but I've just been so stupid. I almost got my son killed. She almost killed him, mum. And the paramedics think I did it, and everything's just so messed up. I didn't want to worry you guys. That's why I didn't call. I didn't want to worry you, but I've just ruined everything. I lost two of my best friends, my wife, and they're probably going to try to take Harry away. I don't care if I'm not his real father. He's my son, and I love him, and I'm so so sorry." By the end of Severus's explanation, he was sobbing in his mother's arms with his father stroking his hair.

They didn't offer him any false platitudes, like "it's okay" because they weren't entirely sure that things would be okay. There probably would be an investigation into what happened to Harry, and no one knew where Lily was, so someone might try to blame Severus. _But they're going to have to go through me if they want to take that baby from my son_ , Minerva thought fiercely, _My son has been through enough_.

"Sev," Albus said, after several minutes, "where is Lily now?"

"I don't know," Severus said softly, "…She might be somewhere with Potter."

"I can't believe the nerve of that…"

"Minnie," Albus said, cutting his wife off.

"…woman," Minerva finished, rolling her eyes at her husband, "Cheating on my Severus with that arrogant little…"

"Min."

"Arse," she said, scowling, "Albus Dumbledore, why aren't you more upset about this?"

"Min, you know that I am just as upset as you are, but ranting and calling people names won't help Severus. More than likely, they're going to bring in social services. They're not going to want to believe that a mother did this to her own child, especially a mother that is nowhere to be found."

"So we need to find Lily and prove that she's abusive," Lucius said, speaking for the first time as he walked over to the bed, baby Harry snuggled in his arms, "If we can prove that she's been abusing Sev all this time, it'll be easier to prove that she did this to Harry."

"No," Severus exclaimed, shaking his head frantically, "We can't…people can't know about that…No one needs to know. I can't tell anyone that she…They'd never believe…They'd think I'm…"

"Shush and calm down, Sev," Albus said, gently, running his fingers through his son's hair, "I know you don't want people finding out about what Lily did to you, but you have nothing embarrassed about. Lily was in the wrong, and we can't let her get away with what she's done to you or to Harry. If we can prove that Lily is abusive, then we have a better chance of proving that she hurt Harry, not you. If we can't prove that, you could lose Harry."

"I don't want to lose Harry. I can't lose Harry…" the dark haired man softly.

"Then help us prove that Lily is abusive."

"Okay," Severus whispered, holding his arms out to take Harry from Lucius and cradle him against his chest.

"So how are we going to prove that that poor excuse for a woman abused my son and my grandson?" Minerva demanded.

Before any of the males could answer, the doctor entered the room, followed by a stern-looking brunette woman in a suit with sharp brown eyes. "Mr. Snape, this is Ms. Cochran, and she is here to speak with you about the condition in which you brought your son in," the doctor said, "If you'll just hand Harry over to me…"

"No…please, don't take him," Severus pleaded.

"I'm not taking him away. I'm just going to check him over while you speak with Ms. Cochran," the doctor assured the dark-haired man, holding her hands out for Harry. She felt bad for the man. She could see that he sincerely loved his son and would never hurt him, but she knew most people, including the social worker, wouldn't believe him.

"O-okay," he said, reluctantly handing his son to the doctor and turning to face Ms. Cochran, "You're from social services, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, Mr. Snape," the stern-looking woman said, taking out a tape recorder and taking a seat on the chair beside the bed, "You brought in a one month old baby with some very questionable injuries, and I am here to find out how he sustained those injuries."

"I didn't do that to him. I would never hurt a child," Severus instantly, "My birth father was abusive so I know what that's like."

"So you have a history of abuse? Do you think growing up with an abusive father has affected you?"

"Not in the way you think. I'm not abusive. I could never be abusive."

"Then who gave your son those injuries?"

"M-my wife, Lily Snape," he said softly.

"You wife did this to her own child?" the brunette said in obvious disbelief, "I'm sorry, Mr. Snape, but I find it hard to believe that a mother would do this to her own son."

"It wouldn't be so hard to believe if you knew Lily. She…she's abusive. I should have realized she wouldn't be any different with him after what she did to me but…"

"What do you mean 'what she did to you'?"

"She…she abused me. She's been abusing me for the last four years," he whispered, lowering his head in shame. Despite what his father said, he felt ashamed admitting that his wife abused him.

"I'm sorry, but how exactly does a man get abused by his wife?" she asked, obviously not taking him serious, which angered the others in the room.

"The same way a woman gets abused by her husband," Lucius said, taking a seat on the bed beside Severus, "When she gets angry, she takes it out on him."

"Takes it out on him how exactly?"

"How do you think?" Minerva said angrily, "She beats him and insults him and treats him like he's worthless."

Severus ducked his head and flushed at his mother's description of what Lily did to him. And the social worker's next question made him feel even worse.

"And you just allowed this to happen, Mr. Snape?" she asked, her feelings about him very clear on her face.

"I…I didn't know how to stop it. I thought…I thought that if I tried to make her happy, then everything would be okay. I just wanted my wife back, but nothing made her happy."

"And when you realized that you could not make her happy, why didn't you leave or at least stand up to her?"

"I…I loved her, and I thought she loved me too," he said helplessly.

"Mr. Snape, I have never heard of situation like this before, and I have to tell you, I don't believe a word you've said."

"W-what? B-but I'm telling the truth, I swear," Severus said as tears filled his eyes.

"Well, I spoke to Lily Snape this morning and she informed me that after making the terrible mistake of cheating on you with a man named James Potter and becoming pregnant, you began beating her and when the baby was born, you took your anger out on him as well." As Ms. Cochran was explaining this, a police officer stepped into the room, and Severus, Lucius, Minerva, and Albus could only stare in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

As the occupants of the room stared in shock, the one person who had been forgotten spoke up: Dr. Nelson.

"That's not how this works," the doctor said from where she was standing with baby Harry, "You can't arrest him until you have proof that he's guilty and after he's had a trial. He gets a chance to prove his innocence."

"I'm well aware of how this works," Ms. Cochran said, sneering at the idea of Severus being innocent, "Officer Baily is just here in case Mr. Snape refuses to hand over Harry without a fight because, as I'm sure you know, I have to remove the baby from his care until he goes to court."

Officer Baily stepped closer to Severus as Ms. Cochran went to take Harry from the doctor.

"Wait," Severus gasped, fighting back tears, "C-can I at least say goodbye to him? Please?"

It was obvious that she wanted to say no, but with the way the older woman who was obviously this man's mother was glaring daggers at her, she reluctantly handed baby Harry, who had just woken up and was looking around with sleepy green eyes, to the dark-haired man, but she remained very close, as did the police officer.

"Hey there, my precious baby boy," Severus cooed softly, stroking baby soft raven locks, "I'm so sorry about what your mum did to you. You have to go away for a bit, but daddy's going to get you back, I promise…A-and if I don't…I want you to remember that…that I love you more than anything in the world. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

Officer Baily watched with mixed feelings as Severus fought back a sob as his whimpering son was taken away. He had been so sure that Severus was lying, but looking at him, it was obvious that he loved his little boy more than anything in the world and there was no way he would've hurt him. _I sure hope he finds a way to prove his innocence_ , he thought as he followed Bonnie Cochran out of the room.

"I can't believe that woman," Minerva exclaimed angrily once they were alone once again, "If I ever get my hands on her, she's going to wish Sev had beat her."

"How can we possibly prove that Lily's the abusive one and not me?" Severus asked, losing the battle against his tears.

"We'll find a way," Lucius promised, "She will not get away with what she's done or what she's doing to you."

"We need evidence, and we need witnesses," Albus said thoughtfully, "Your mother and I are going to figure out something. Have you talked to Remus and Sirius?"

"No, it's been months since we've spoken, and I doubt they'd be willing to help me after the way I've acted."

"They're your friends, Sev. Of course, they will help you."

"Give them a call later, okay?" Minerva said, "Right now, you should get some rest."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he gets some rest," Lucius said, helping Severus up.

"Luc, you don't need to stay with me," he protested.

"I'm not. You're staying with me. You're not going back to that house, Sev."

"I doubt she's going to go back there," he said softly.

"But what if she is there? And what if he's there with her?" Lucius asked, "I would feel much better if you just came home with me, and I'm sure your parents would as well."

"You're not going back to that house, Severus. Go with Lucius," his mother said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Your father and I will talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, mum," he said, knowing not to argue with his mother. He hugged his father before following Lucius out of the hospital.

As they were on their way to the blond's house, the entire situation began to catch up to the onyx-eyed man and he began to sob harsh, frame-racking sobs.

"It's okay, Sev. It's going to be okay," Lucius murmured, holding the steering wheel with one hand and grasping his friend's hand in the other. It broke his heart to see his dark-haired friend so distraught, and he promised himself that he would do whatever it took to fix things for Severus.

By the time they had arrived at Lucius's home, Severus had cried himself into an exhausted sleep. Unwilling to wake him up from his much needed sleep, Lucius lifted the sleeping man out of the car and into his arms, surprised that he was so easy to carry. _He's too light. I shouldn't be able to carry him so easily_ , he thought as he carried the slumbering man inside to the guest bedroom. He removed Severus's shoes and tucked him into the queen sized bed, plucking his cell phone from his trouser pocket once again. Before he could stop himself, he pressed a light kiss to his sleeping friend's forehead before leaving the room to make a phone call. He would do whatever to get his friend his son back and keep him out of jail.

* * *

 

Severus tossed and turned in Lucius's guest bed caught in the midst of a nightmare. He whimpered as he flinched away from an invisible attacker. Three sets of eyes, one amber, one grey, one blue, watched sadly as he continued to thrash and whimper.

"No…Harry!" he called out, tears falling from closed eyes.

The owner of the amber eyes couldn't take anymore and moved to sit down next to his best friend, who he hadn't seen or spoken to in weeks. "Sev, it's okay. It's just a dream," Remus Lupin murmured, gently carding his fingers through the distressed man's hair. The soothing touch immediately brought the ebony-haired man back to reality and red-rimmed onyx eyes blinked open.

Severus stared sleepily up at the tawny-haired man for a second before sitting up and shying away from him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning against the headboard and drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Sev, why in the world are you apologizing?" Remus asked incredulously.

"I should have listened to you…and Sirius. You guys tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen. I didn't believe you."

"It's okay, Sev. What's important is that you believe us now."

Severus nodded but glanced unsurely at Sirius.

"Remy's right, Sev," Sirius said, going over and sitting on the bed as well, "We're just glad you finally realized what was going on before it was too late…I know I said some terrible things the last time we saw each other, but it was only because I was so damn worried about you. Rem and I have been worried sick about you, and it just made me angry that there was nothing I could do. But Lucius explained what's going on, and Rem and I are going to do whatever it takes to help you."

Severus sent a grateful look to Lucius, who was standing in the doorway.

"Sev," Remus said after a moment, "Siri and I have to go and look into something I think will really help you at the trial. Everything's going to be okay. We won't let you go to jail or lose Harry, okay?"

"Okay," the onyx-eyed man said softly.

"We'll see you tomorrow at your parents' house," Sirius said, giving Severus a tight hug before murmuring, "Don't ever worry us like that again, Severus."

"I won't. I promise," he said, hugging Sirius, "But what's this about my parent's house?"

"We're meeting over there tomorrow to discuss the best way to handle this situation," Remus said, hugging him Severus as well.

"We're also meeting my lawyer who will be representing you," Lucius said, speaking for the first time.

"You guys don't…I mean, thank you…so much…for everything," Severus said softly.

"You're welcome, Sev. We'll see you later," Remus said, kissing the crown of the dark-haired man's head before he and his lover let themselves out.

Severus stared down at his knees as Lucius walked over took up the spot that Remus had just vacated.

"You okay?" the blond asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for everything you've guys have done, and thank you for calling Remus and Sirius for me. I was nervous about seeing them after everything that has happened."

"I'd do anything for you, Sev…and so would Remus and Sirius," he added, realizing he might have been revealing too much of his feelings, "You have a lot of people who care about you and are going to help you through this."

And for once Severus felt optimistic about his situation.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Lucius went with Severus over to his house to pick up some clothes and other things. Severus convinced the blond to wait outside in the car while he ran inside, but he wished he had allowed him to come inside with him when he heard the raised voices of Lily and James in the kitchen.

"What the hell were you thinking, Lily?" he heard James Potter demand angrily.

"I thought I was keeping myself out of jail while hurting that idiot in the process," Lily yelled back.

"As much as I would love to see Snivellus in prison for something he didn't do, if the court finds him guilty, they're going to take the brat away from him and give it to us, and I'm not raising some bastard baby. I told you this when you first got pregnant with the damned brat."

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

"I'm not taking care of that thing. If you want me to stay, you'd better get rid of it."

"W-we'll figure out what to do with it after the trial, okay? You know I don't want that thing either."

_They can't give my little boy to those monsters_ , Severus thought frantically, _There's no telling what they'll do to him_.

Not waiting to hear any more of the conversation, he rushed upstairs to pack as much stuff as he could. Once he was finished, he rushed back downstairs and out of the house before Lily and James even knew he was there. Lucius immediately noticed the distraught look on Severus's face as he hurriedly put his things in the boot and got back into the car.

"What's wrong, Sev? What did they say to you?" he asked.

"Nothing. They didn't say anything. They didn't even know I was there," Severus said, "They were in the kitchen talking…they…if I can't prove that I'm innocent, they'll take Harry away. They'll give her custody. They can't…they can't give my son to them…They'll kill him, Luc."

"No, they won't, Sev. I won't let that happen. We're on our way to your parents' house right now to figure this out," Lucius said as they drove away.

When they arrived at Severus's parents' house, Remus and Sirius had just arrived as well.

"I don't see how I could possibly win this case," Severus said softly as his mother pulled him over to sit on the sofa with her, "They're not going to believe me. They're going to take Harry and give him to those terrible people who don't even want him and they're going to…"

"No one's taking Harry away from you, Remus said from the loveseat, "Sirius has something that should without a doubt prove your innocence."

"What could he possibly have to prove my innocence?"

"These," Sirius said, handing over a stack of photos.

Looking through the stack, Severus saw that they were pictures of Lily's abuse: burns, bruises, and other injuries inflicted by his wife. Severus's face was visible in each photo, showing that he had indeed been hurt. He stared at the pictures in shock, remembering how he attained every one of those injuries.

"You took all of these photos?" Albus said in shock, "How did you…when did you take these without Sev knowing?"

"I took them whenever he stayed over at our place or whenever he wasn't paying attention. I hoped that one day Lily would finally be taken to court for what she was doing to Sev, and I wanted to have solid proof," Sirius said, turning to Lucius, "This will help Sev, won't it?"

"Are you kidding? We have visible proof of Lily's abuse. All she had is her word. I'll talk to my lawyer just to be sure, but I'd say Sev has a very good chance at winning this case," Lucius said, grinning.

"This is great," Minerva said, hugging her son and kissing his cheek.

"I really stand a chance at winning this?" Severus questioned, hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes Sev. I don't want to get you too excited but with my lawyer and this solid evidence, I don't see how you could not beat this," Lucius said.

Severus looked over at Sirius as tears filled onyx eyes. "Thank you so much, Siri. I-I can't thank you enough…"

"You're welcome, Sev, but you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad that monster can't hurt you anymore," Sirius said seriously.

"Me too," Minerva said, "I feel like a giant weight has been lifted from all of our shoulders. We can all breathe easier now. In fact, I'm going to make some cookies to go with this much lighter mood."

"I'll help," Lucius said quickly, jumping up and following her into the kitchen, causing Severus to chuckle. _He is such a man-child sometimes_ , he thought, shaking his head… _but it's sort of cute…Wait what? Why did I just think that? What guy thinks one of his best friends is cute?_

"Sev?" his father said, bringing him out of his thoughts, "everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Albus nodded before going into the kitchen with his wife and Lucius.

Severus immediately went back into deep thought. He didn't even notice Remus and Sirius watching him before looking at each other.

Neither of them were blind to Lucius's obvious feelings for their dark-haired friend. They also hadn't failed notice the familiar deep-in-thought look on their friend's face at the moment. They imagined they'd be having a very interesting conversation with him soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus stood in front of the mirror trying to tie his tie with trembling hands. It was the day of his trial, and he was so unbelievably nervous.

"Here, let me do it," Lucius said, stepping into the room and walking over to the dark-haired man.

"Thanks," he said softly as he blond put the tie around his own neck to tie it before handing it back, "Luc…what if today goes horribly? W-what if the judge doesn't believe me?"

"Sev, don't worry. We have solid evidence. My lawyer said we have nothing to worry about."

"But we don't know what Lily and Potter might try to pull."

"True, but my lawyer said he's prepared for anything they might do. Everything's going to be okay," Lucius said, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him out of the room, "Now let's go. We do not want to be late."

When they arrived at the courthouse, Remus, Sirius and Severus's parents were already there. They did their best to reassure him, but it didn't help much. Severus was nearly shaking with nerves as he made his way into the courtroom and sat down. Lily and James Potter were already there talking quietly with their lawyer. The judge walked in, and he seemed to glare slightly as his eyes swept over Severus. _He already thinks I'm guilty_ , Severus thought dejectedly. He didn't have much time to worry about that as the judge called the court to order.

"This is case number UKHL 0708-394, in the matter of Lily Snape nee Evans and Severus Tobias Snape-Dumbledore. Mr. Goyle, you may proceed," he said, gesturing to Lily and James's lawyer.

"Thank you, your honour. I'd like to call Severus Snape to the stand," Mr. Goyle said, standing.

Severus tried his best not to look as terrified as he felt as he took the stand.

"Mr. Snape, you and James Potter went to school together, did you not?"

"Yes."

"And you two never got along, correct?"

"Yes, but…"

"So it's safe to say that you were displeased when you found out that your wife had cheated on you with him, yes?"

"Yes, but…"

"Displeased enough to want to hurt her the way she hurt you?"

"No, I never wanted to hurt Lily."

"So you were perfectly okay with the fact that she not only cheated on you with a man you hate, but became pregnant with is child as well?"

"No, of course not."

"So you were upset, at least?"

"Yes."

"And betrayed?"

"Yes."

"Ladies and gentlemen, a man betrayed by his wife, cheated on with a man he hates and said wife gets pregnant by that man, and the baby becomes abused. Only one obvious conclusion can be drawn here."

"Objection, your honour," Mr. Weasley, Lucius's lawyer said, standing, "He has no proof or evidence. He just made an assumption based on a few facts."

"Mr. Goyle, do you have any proof of Mr. Snape's abuse?" the judge questioned though he didn't look as though he cared whether there was evidence or not.

"Just look at the poor woman," he said, gesturing to Lily Snape, sitting hunched over in her seat next to James Potter.

Her fiery red hair hid most of her face from view, but when she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, a painful-looking bruise around her right eye was revealed, causing several people to gasp. Lily played her part perfectly, doing her best to look hurt and vulnerable.

Severus was sent back to his seat and Mr. Weasley stood. _I really hope he knows what he's doing_ , Severus thought desperately.

"Your honour, I'd like to call Mrs. Lily Snape to the stand," he said.

Lily moved to take the stand, still playing the hurt victim.

"Mrs. Snape, you went to school with both Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter, correct?"

"Yes."

"So you were aware that they had a very strong dislike of each other?"

"Yes."

"And despite this knowledge, you cheated on Mr. Snape with Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It was a mistake," she said softly.

"And when you became pregnant with his child?"

"I don't believe in abortion," Lily said, "Also…I foolishly thought that raising the baby together would fix things between us. Things haven't been the same since we lost our first child. I know it was stupid of me, but I just wanted my husband back."

Severus stared at Lily in utter shock. _How can she just lie like that?_ he thought, _And with my own words…_

"Mrs. Snape, you and your husband have been separated ever since your son was taken to the hospital, correct?"

"…Yes."

"So, how is it that you have a very fresh-looking bruise?"

"It's not fresh. I've had it since that day, but I've kept it covered with make-up."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to walk around with a big bloody bruise on my face," Lily snapped, and Severus could see a bit of the angry red-head he knew shining through.

"Well, we have photographic evidence of bruises and injuries believed to be sustained by Severus Snape from you."

"What kind of real damage could I do to him?" she asked.

"This kind of damage," he said, holding up the photos taken by Sirius before handing them to the judge.

"How do we know that these injuries are real?" the judge asked as he went through the photos.

"How do we know Mrs. Snape's injury is real?" A damp cloth was brought out to wipe away her "bruise," but it wouldn't come off, proving that it was real.

_I wonder where she got that bruise,_ thought Severus.

Sirius and Remus were called to the stand by both lawyers and testified against Lily and told that Severus's bruises and injuries were very much real. Severus's lawyer did his best, but it was obvious that neither Lily's lawyer nor the judge believed a word.

When the jury started to deliberate, Severus had to step out to calm himself down as he was very close to breaking down. He didn't feel any better when he returned, but he didn't have much time to dwell on hat as the jury had made their decision.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Severus Snape-Dumbledore…guilty."

"Severus Snape you are sentenced to five years in prison and custody of one Harry Severus Snape is given to Lily Snape."

Lily watched as Severus's obsidian eyes widened in terrified horror. She could see tears of anguish filling his eyes as two officers entered he courtroom. She looked around at his parents, his friends, and that mysterious blond man. They all looked devastated. And Severus…he looked defeated, terrified and absolutely destroyed. This all gave her a very strange feeling. A strange feeling that she hadn't felt in very long time. She suddenly became aware of all of the terrible things she had done to him as well as her son…no, his son… "No!" she shouted, jumping up from her seat as Severus was being placed in handcuffs, "no, Severus is innocent! He's innocent!"

"Innocent?" the judge said incredulously, "This man beat you and your son."

"No, he didn't. I'm the one…I…Everything he said is true. I'm the guilty one. I've done nothing but hurt him physically and emotionally for years."

"You…"

"Yes."

"Mrs. Snape, you understand that if you drop the charges against Mr. Snape, then you will be arrested for your confession and your son will be handed over to him."

"I know, and that's what I deserve," Lily said.

"Your honour, Mrs. Snape doesn't mean that," Mr. Goyle said, "She obviously feels guilty about taking action against her abusive husband."

"I do not, and Severus is not abusive." Lily said.

Severus, along with his parents, Lucius, Remus and Sirius all stared at her in shock.

James Potter stared at her in anger.

"If Mr. Snape is not abusive, then how did you obtain that bruise on your face?" he judge demanded.

"James Potter," she said quietly.

"You stupid bitch! What the hell are you doing?!" James exclaimed angrily, "We had this thing won."

With Lily's confession and James's outburst, the officers un-cuffed Severus and moved towards the other two. Lily gave no resistance to being cuffed, but James ducked around the officer and lunched at Severus, his face contorted in hatred.

"This is all your fault, Snivellus!" he raged, his hands going around Severus's neck.

Before the one of the officers could move to restrain the enraged man, Lucius shoved him away and scooped Severus, who was rubbing his bruised throat and gasping for breath, into his arms.James's shouts could be heard as he was dragged from the courtroom, but Lucius was focused on the dark-haired man in his arms. "Are you alright, Sev?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised. That's nothing new," the dark-eyed man said softly.

As he stood and was hugged by his parents and Sirius and Remus, he didn't notice the unhappy look that passed over the blond's face. _He shouldn't' be used to being bruised and treated that way. He deserves so much better_ , the grey-eyed man thought fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably wasn't very realistic. I'm sorry if it sucked. It was really hard to write a court scene. I did my best. And things are finally getting better for Severus. That's what really matters.


	17. Chapter 17

Lily and James had been put in jail, and full custody of Harry Snape had been given to Severus. The father and son were staying in Lucius's guest room. Severus knew that he could go home now that it was safe to do so. He knew that he should, but he was reluctant to go back to the house that hadn't been a home to him in years. He didn't want to be confronted with the memories of the things that had happened in that house. He also didn't want to leave the comfort and familiarity of Lucius and his home. But he knew that he couldn't stay with the other man forever. _I need to get on with my life, so he can get on with his as well_ , he thought to himself one night as he was packing up his and Harry's belongings, _Even if I don't go back to that house_.

"Maybe you and I can get a nice little flat," he said quietly to Harry, who was watching his daddy from where he lay in his baby swing, "What do you think?"

"I think that's a terrible idea. You don't wanna raise a growing baby in a tiny flat," said a voice in the doorway.

"I know it's not the best solution," Severus said, turning to face the blond.

"Babies should be raised in a house, a home."

"That may be, but I can't go back to that house, Luc. I can't."

"Of course not, Sev. Why are you even talking about going back there? Why are you talking about moving at all?"

"Because I can't stay here, and I have to find somewhere for me and Harry to live."

"Why can't you stay here?" Lucius asked, kneeling down in front of Harry's baby swing and smiling at the baby.

"Because this is your home, Luc. I can't keep intruding in your home."

"You're not intruding, Severus. You're my friend, and I want you to stay here with me and Draco."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'd planned on picking him up from my mum's tomorrow so you could finally meet him," Lucius said, looking up from where he was playing with baby Harry.

Severus was relieved but still a bit hesitant. He really hadn't wanted to leave Lucius's home, but he still felt like he was intruding a bit.

"You're not intruding," the blond man insisted as he stood up, making Severus wonder if he had said that last part out loud, "I want you and Harry to stay here. So unpack your stuff. We'll go get the rest of your stuff later this week before you have to return to work." The grey-eyed man slipped out of the room before Severus could protest.

"I guess we're staying here," he said to Harry, who was sucking on his fist.

"Mmfph," Harry gurgled.

"I know."

* * *

 

The next morning, Severus was sitting in the kitchen giving Harry his bottle when Lucius walked in holding a small boy, who was almost an exact replica of his father.

"I have someone I want you to meet, dragon," Lucius said softly to the little boy, who had his little head buried against his daddy's neck, "Can you turn around and say hello?"

Lifting his head, he turned curious grey eyes to look at Severus and Harry. "Hi," he whispered shyly.

"Hello Draco," Severus said, smiling at the adorable mini-Lucius.

"How you know my name?" the little boy asked.

"Your daddy told me about you."

Questioning grey eyes turned to similar grey eyes and Lucius nodded. "Who're you?" Draco asked, turning back to the dark-haired pair.

"My name is Severus, and this is my son, Harry."

"Baby?" the little boy said, looking curiously at Harry.

"Would you like a closer look at the baby, dragon?" his daddy asked.

"Uh-huh," the little boy said, trying to wriggle out of his father's arms.

Chuckling, Lucius placed his son on the floor and watched the three year old toddle over to where Severus and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello baby," the toddler said, peering curiously at Harry.

Little Harry waved his arms around as he stared up at the blond-haired boy watching him.

Giggling, Draco held out one small pale hand for the baby to grab. "I like baby," he said, staring up at Severus.

"Looks like he likes you too," Severus said as Harry attempted to put Draco's fingers into his mouth.

"No baby," Draco said, shaking his head and pulling his hand away, "Fingers nasty. No nasty fingers in your mouf."

"I think he's still a bit hungry," Severus said, holding up the unfinished baby bottle.

"Can I help feed baby?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Sure," Severus said, showing the little boy how to hold the bottle.

"Daddy, I'm feedin' baby," the toddler exclaimed, looking at his daddy over his shoulder.

"I see that, dragon. I'm sure Severus is grateful for your help."

"Sev'rus gwateful?" the little boy asked, looking up at Severus.

"I am." Once baby Harry emptied his bottle, Severus lifted him onto his cloth-covered shoulder to burp him.

"Good baby," Draco cooed, patting Harry's back also.

"Thank you for your help, Draco," Severus said, quietly, "Would you like to help me put Harry down for a nap?"

"Yeah, I help," the grey-eyed boy nodded excitedly.

Careful not to jostle little Harry, who was nearly asleep, Severus led Draco to what was now his bedroom, where Harry's crib was. Once Harry was asleep in his crib, his mobile playing softly over his head, Severus and Draco went to find Lucius. They found him sitting on the sofa in the sitting room.

"Come here, dragon. I need to talk to you about something," he said patting his lap.

The toddler trotted over to his father and scrambled onto his lap.

Having a pretty good idea what the blond wanted to talk about, Severus took a seat on the other end of the sofa.

"So, you like baby Harry?" Lucius asked, running a hand through his son's hair.

"Uh-huh. I like baby."

"Well, he and Severus are going to be staying here with us."

"Baby's gonna live here?"

"Yes."

"And Sev'rus?"

"Yes. They don't have anywhere else to go, so they are going to stay here."

"They don' have a home?"

Severus's pale cheeks pinked at the innocent question.

"This is their home now," Lucius said, looking at the blushing man.

"Yay," the little boy cheered before climbing off his daddy's lap to hug Severus, "I'm glad you and baby are gonna live here."


	18. Chapter 18

Severus settled into life living with Lucius and his son fairly easy. His parents were thrilled to learn that Lucius had taken their son in. They’d been worried about him living alone trying to take care of Harry while trying to work through all of the things Lily had put him through. They offered to look after Harry while he was at work, and when they weren’t available, Lucius’s parents, who remembered Severus from when he visited with Lucius back in college, had no problem with looking after Harry as well as Draco.

The first few days after Lucius had asked him to stay, Severus barely left his and Harry’s room except to go to work, eat, and shower. He didn’t want to get in Lucius’s and Draco’s way. So he kept to his bedroom, grading papers on his bed and playing quietly with baby Harry.

Lucius realized what he was doing after about the third day and confronted him about it. “Sev, this is your home now as well,” he said, “You don’t have to hide in your room.”

“I-I don’t want to get in your way or bother you,” the dark-haired man said softly, staring at his friend from where he sat on the floor in front of his son’s baby carrier.

Lucius opened his mouth to try to assure his friend but changed his mind. He walked over and lifted Harry out of his seat.

Harry gurgled happily and reached for a lock of pale blond hair that had escaped his hastily done ponytail.

Lucius grinned and cooed at the baby before turning back to his friend. “Grab his seat and come on. We’re watching a movie in the sitting room.”

Knowing better than to argue with the other man, Severus grabbed Harry’s carrier as well as his plush snake and one of his dummies before he followed him out of the room.

Draco was bouncing on the sofa in a pair of light blue footie pajamas. “Baby!” he exclaimed when he saw Harry in his father’s arms.

Even though both Lucius and Severus had explained that the baby’s name was Harry, he still insisted on calling him ‘baby’. “Baby’s gonna watch the movie with us?” he asked as his father sat down on the sofa, still cradling Harry.

“Yes, he is,” Lucius said.

“And Sev’rus too?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Yay!”

Severus sat Harry’s carrier on the floor in front of the sofa and went to take him from Lucius to get him settled but the blond shook his head.

“He’s fine, Sev. Besides, I hardly ever get to see the little love. If he gets fussy or tired, you can take him, but he’s fine for now.”

Severus bit his lip and nodded before putting Harry’s snake and dummy in his seat and sitting down on the sofa. He was shocked when the moment he sat down, Draco scrambled onto his lap and sprawled out, pressing his pajama clad feet against his father’s thigh.

Lucius grinned at how comfortable his son was with his friend before starting the movie.

Throughout the movie, Severus kept glancing over at his son, who seemed content to spend the entire evening with his chubby little hands knotted in Lucius’s hair. At a particularly painful wince from the other man, Severus tried to reach for his son, but the blond shook his head.

"It's fine. Draco used to do it all the time too. I think it's soothing to them somehow. I'm surprised he doesn't do it to you." He nodded to the man's dark shoulder-length hair.

"He does," Severus said, smiling tentatively.

"Then you know it's not bothersome," Lucius said, grinning, "Besides, my son's drooling all over your trousers."

Severus looked down. Draco had fallen asleep and was in fact drooling all over his thigh. "I've been covered in worse than a little drool," he said shrugging.

The two men shared a look before turning back to the movie.


	19. Chapter 19

After that impromptu movie night, Severus became much more comfortable in what was now his home. He and Lucius took turns cooking and cleaning. Sometimes they would even prepare each other's favorite meals when they knew the other was having a bad day. After dinner, they would retire to the sitting room with their sons. Sometimes they watched the telly. Sometimes they played with their sons. And sometimes they just talked.

It was how Severus expected things to be when Lily got pregnant that first time, but he tried not to think about that too much. He really liked Lucius and what they had together. He tried not to think about that too much either, but it began to get harder and harder to ignore those confusing feelings about one of his best friends. Eventually, he couldn’t ignore them any longer, so he went to the only people he could think to go to.

* * *

 

Severus sat on his best friends’ sofa, wringing his hands together.

“Rem, Siri…h-how do you guys…I mean, how did you know that you were…that you liked guys?” he finally stammered out. He was so wrapped up in his nervousness that he didn’t notice how unsurprised the couple looked at his question.

“Um, you just kinda know, Sev,” Remus said, “At some point, you just realize that you like guys. Or you realize that you like both like Siri.”

“But what if you only like one guy? What if there’s only one guy that makes you feel a certain way?” Severus asked softly.

“Sev, you’re talking about yourself, aren’t you?” Sirius asked gently, “You have feelings for Lucius, don’t you?”

The dark-haired man nodded. “I think…I might…I think I could see myself falling for him, but…it’s just him. I don’t like guys. I just like him.”

“That’s fine, It’s not all black and white. Maybe it’s not about gender for you,” Sirius said, putting an arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“Do you like Lucius because he’s male?” Remus asked.

“No, I like him because he’s amazing. He’s sweet and fun and really caring, and he’s helped me so much these past several months. He’s one of the most incredible people I’ve ever met.” Severus stopped and blushed furiously.

Remus grinned and pulled the blushing man into a hug. “You should tell him how you feel.”

“But what if he doesn’t feel the same way?” he said unsurely.

“But what if he does?” Sirius said.

“I’m sure he doesn’t,” Severus said, biting his lip, “I mean, what is there to like? I’m weak and needy and so stupid−”

“Severus Snape, stop it. You’re not any of those things or any of the other horrible things you were going to say,” Remus said firmly.

“Then why did Lily hate me so much, and why did she do those terrible things to me?” he demanded with tears in his eyes, “And how do I know Lucius won’t do the same thing?”

“Lily was a horrible person who did horrible things that you did not deserve. You didn’t deserve any of what she did to you,” Remus said, taking the other man’s hands in his own, “I can’t promise that Lucius won’t ever hurt you, but I honestly can’t see him doing what Lily did. He seems like a very good man who cares for you very much, and I think you should give him a chance…when you’re ready, of course.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know,” Sirius said, “but Lucius could be really good for you, Sev.”

“When you’re ready, of course,” Remus added.

Severus bit his lip and nodded. He’d think about it. This wasn’t a decision to be made hastily. He had Harry as well as himself to think about, not that Lucius wasn’t as amazing with Harry as he was with his own son. But he’d only just gotten out of his marriage a few months ago, though the marriage had been over for years. He knew that now. Maybe he’d act on his feelings eventually. Now, he’d pick up Harry and Draco from Lucius’s parents’ and pick up Lucius’s favorite takeaway on his way home.

* * *

 

It had been over a month and Severus had yet to act on his feelings. Lucius was starting to worry that maybe he was imagining things. He’d been so sure that Severus had feelings for him, but he’d also been careful not to rush his friend into anything. _Maybe I’m not as obvious as I think I am_ , he thought, _Maybe he thinks I don’t feel the same way about him_. He was wary about speaking to Severus unless he was absolutely certain. He didn’t want to make things awkward. So he went to the only people he could think of.

* * *

 

Remus and Sirius were surprised to see Lucius Malfoy at the door about a month and a half after their talk with Severus.

“I’m sorry, but I wasn’t sure who else to talk to,” the blonde man said as he was led into the sitting room.

“Um, that’s alright,” Remus said, taking a seat on the sofa with his boyfriend,

“What can we do for you?”

“It’s about Severus…obviously. I won’t ask if he’s said anything about me because I know you wouldn’t tell me, and that’s fine. It’s just…at first, I thought that he…felt the same way that I feel, but lately, it seems like maybe I was just imagining things.”

“You definitely weren’t imagining things,” Sirius said, but Remus elbowed him before he could say anything else.

“Why don’t you just talk to Sev,” the tawny-haired man asked.

“I didn’t want to say anything until I was absolutely certain about where we stood. I didn’t want to make things awkward or uncomfortable if Sev didn’t feel the same way,” Lucius said, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, he does," Sirius said.

“Siri! That’s not for us to tell,” Remus scolded.

“But Sev’s obviously not going to say anything, so we have to make sure Lucius does. You are going to do something, right?” Sirius demanded.

“Yes, of course. Thank you both so much,” Lucius said, standing to leave.

Lucius knew he needed to take things slowly. He wanted to ask Severus out, and he would. But he’d also continue to treat him with all of the love and kindness he deserved


	20. Chapter 20

“Luc, why are you so nice to me?” Severus asked one day as the blond man brought breakfast to the table, “I mean, I know we’re best friends, but…you treat me like…like I’m special.”

“You are special, Sev,” Lucius said, looking up from his cup of coffee.

“I’m not,” the dark-eyed man said, shaking his head, “I’m not special. I’m just…I’m a burden and…and a poor excuse for a man…I-I can’t do anything right, but you still treat me like I’m important. I don’t understand.”

Lucius’s heart broke at the honestly confused look on his friend’s face. “Sev…I know that no matter what I say, you won’t believe me, not now anyway, but I need you to know that everything Lily said to you over the past four years was a lie. You are very special and important and wonderful. I know it’s going to take a while to convince you, but you didn’t deserve to be treated so horribly. You did not deserve that. You deserve to be treated like the prince you are.”

Tears filled obsidian eyes as the dark-haired man shook his head. “I-I’m…I’m not…I-I don’t−”

“Shh,” Lucius said, reaching across the table and taking Severus’s hand in his own, “I know you don’t believe it now, but let me prove it to you. I’ve seen the curious glances and the subtle hints, and my feelings for you are no secret. Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved, Sev.”

“I-I don’t know, Luc…I’m still a little confused about my feelings, and it’s only been a couple of months since the divorce was finalized…I don’t know.”

“All I’m asking for is a chance to love you, Sev. We can take things slow. I just want to take care of you. You and your son.”

“O-okay,” he said unsurely.

“We’ll take things slow, Sev, I promise,” Lucius said, bringing his friend’s hand up to his lips and lightly kissing his knuckles, causing Severus to blush furiously, “Would it be okay if I took you out tonight?”

“L-like on a d-date?”

“Yes. Both of the kids are with their grandparents so we don’t have to worry about them. Let me take you out on a date."

“O-okay,” Severus said, biting his lip.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing. It’s just…Lily didn’t like to be seen in public with me. I think she was ashamed of me. I…I don’t blame her.”

Lucius wanted to tell his friend that he was in no way ashamed of him, but he knew that he wouldn’t believe him. “Would it make you more comfortable if we just stayed in?” he asked carefully.

“−Y-yeah, we can just−I mean, it’s fine. Okay,” Severus said, trying to not to sound too hurt. _Of course, he changed his mind about the date_ , he thought sadly, _I’m such an embarrassment. Why would he want to take me out on a date? It was stupid to get my hopes up−_

“I’m not breaking the date, Sev,” Lucius said, noticing the hurt look on his friend’s face, “You just didn’t seem very comfortable with going out, so we were going to have our date here at home.”

“Oh.” Severus felt so dumb.

“Unless you want to go out. It’s up to you. Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“I-I’d like to go out,” Severus said softly, “I haven’t gone out and had fun in a long time.”

“Then we’re definitely going out,” Lucius said, smiling, “I want to see you happy, Sev. I haven’t seen you truly happy in a very long time. I want to see you smile.”

“I…I want to be happy. I-I want a reason to smile,” he said quietly.

“I’ll give you a reason,” Lucius promised.

* * *

 

Severus spent most of the day worrying about his date with Lucius. _What’s it like going on a date with another man? Is it like going out with a woman? Where are we even going? What should I wear? I need to know where we’re going so I know how to dress. What if I over dress? What if I under dress?_ Running a hand through his hair he went in search of Lucius. He looked all over the house, but he couldn’t find the blond man anywhere. _Maybe he stepped out_ , he thought, _Well, I have to get ready soon. It’s almost six o’ clock_.

By six-thirty, Severus was dressed in an emerald green cashmere sweater with a pair of black fitted trousers and black casual-type dress shoes. He had borrowed a bit of Lucius’s volumizing shampoo so his long ebony hair fell to his shoulders in silky waves. He was standing in front of the mirror running his fingers though his hair when there was a knock at the front door. Wondering who it could be and still wondering where Lucius was, he went to answer the door. Opening the door, he was surprised to find Lucius standing there in a pair of black trousers and a grey turtleneck jumper underneath a black blazer.

“I don’t usually bring my date flowers, but I thought you might like them,” Lucius said, holding out the bouquet to the shocked man.

“Thank you,” Severus stammered, taking the flowers, “They’re beautiful, but…what’s going on, Luc? Where have you been all day?”

“At my mum’s house getting ready for our date,” he said, grinning, “I know it sounds sappy or cheesy, but I wanted to come pick you up and surprise you with flowers like a real date.”

“That’s sweet,” Severus said softly.

“So, are you ready to go?”

“Uh, yeah. Just let me put these in some water and grab my jacket.” Severus quickly found a vase and filled it with water before he stuck the flowers inside and grabbed a light pea coat jacket. Lucius locked up the house before leading Severus to his car and opening the door for him. “Thank you, Luc,” he said softly as he got into the car.

“You’re welcome, Sev. And by the way, you look gorgeous,” the blond said, grinning as his friend/date ducked his head to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Y-you look really nice too,” Severus mumbled, biting his lip.

“I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I, Sev? With the flowers and compliments and stuff?” Lucius asked worriedly as they rode down the street.

“N-no…no, I’m just…I’m not used to it.”

“Not used to sweet gestures or not used to them coming from another man?”

“Um both…Even before things went…bad with Lily, I was the one who did stuff like that, not her. It’s…different having nice things like that done for me. It’s almost like…I’m the woman. A-am I?”

“No, Sev. Just because two guys are together, that doesn’t mean one of them has to be “the woman.” That’s not how it works. Look at your friends, Remus and Sirius. Do either of them act more feminine than the other?”

“No, they both do sweet things for each other.”

“Exactly. It doesn’t have to be that one does more for the other or one’s more feminine or anything like that. It’s just that I’m more experienced than you. But once you’re more comfortable, you are more than welcome to take me out and buy me flowers. I just don’t expect that of you now because you’re still figuring this out. You might even realize that you don’t even want this or that this isn’t for you.”

“It’s not that I’m confused because I’m not, at least, no anymore. I like you, Luc. I know that. It’s just…different. But I want to get used to it because I don’t want to stop liking you. Liking you makes me happy.”

“Liking you makes me happy too, Sev,” Lucius said, smiling and grabbing Severus’s hand with his free hand.

Smiling shyly, the dark-haired man intertwined his fingers with the blonde’s. “Luc, where are we going?” he asked after a few moments.

“You’ll see.”

Realizing that that was all he was going to get out of the grey-eyed male, he looked down at their intertwined hands in his lap, absently playing with the blonde’s fingers.

Glancing at his date out of the corner of his eye, Lucius smiled as how unbelievably cute he was. _Has he always been this adorable?_ He thought to himself.

 

After several more minutes of driving, they finally arrived at their destination. Severus’s eyes widened as he stepped out of the car, aided by Lucius. He made no move towards the building with the fancy sign that read Coraline’s. “Luc, how−This is one of the most prestigious restaurants in the city. How did you get reservations here? And on such short notice?” he stammered.

“Remember my cousin, Cora?” Lucius said, grinning.

“Cora−you mean, Coraline is…This is your cousin’s restaurant?”

“Yes, and I’ve ensured that this will be the night of your life, Sev,” he said, grabbing his hand and leading him inside, where they were immediately seated by Coraline herself.

They got a few looks as they never let go of each other’s hands even after they were seated. Lucius was able to ignore it, but Severus was hyper aware of the people watching them. He bit his lip as he pulled his sweaty hand from Lucius’s grasp. Lucius wasn’t bothered until he noticed his date turning an embarrassing shade of red.

“Sev, what’s the matter?” he asked worriedly.

“People keep…looking at us,” he whispered, “I can feel them staring. Doesn’t it bother you?”

“Only because it’s bothering you so badly.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just not used to being stared at like that.”

“Do you want to leave?”

“No,” he said quickly, “no, I’ve always wanted to come here. I won’t let them ruin this.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am,” the dark-haired man said, smiling timidly.

He looked so cute, Lucius wanted to kiss the shy smile right off his face, but he knew it was too soon for that.

 

As dinner went on, Severus began to relax a bit more. He eventually forgot about being watched or stared at as the date went on. That was until music began to play and Lucius dragged him over to the dance floor.

“Luc,” he stammered, “I don’t think−I mean, I don’t even−I haven’t danced in−”

“Severus, hush, calm down, and dance with me,” the blond said in a calm voice.

Shaking and eyes still wide, Severus allowed Lucius to lead him onto the dance floor. Unsure of what to do, he let Lucius position his hands. He was a bit shocked when his hands were placed on the other man’s shoulders and Lucius slid his arms around his waist. But as they swayed to the music, his shock turned into contentment, and he found himself resting his cheek against the blonde’s.

When the song ended, they made no move to pull away from each other. They just continues to sway gently to the next song and the two after that. After the forth song, they finally pulled away from each other to stare into each other’s eyes. As grey bore into black, their faces began to come together until their lips touched lightly in the gentlest kiss either man had ever experienced. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to leave their hearts racing and their lips tingling. They were both lost in their own thoughts as Lucius paid for dinner before they left.

_I’d follow this beautiful man anywhere_ , Lucius thought, _He has no idea the hold he has over me_.

_That kiss…it was short but intense_ , Severus thought, _I could honestly see myself falling for Lucius. Though what he sees in me, I’ll never know_.

 

“Where are we going now, Luc? Is…is the date over?” Severus asked hesitantly.

“It’s not over yet. At least, not exactly,” the blond said, “I know you said you wanted to go out, but you know I’m the biggest homebody you’ll ever meet, and I want nothing more than to go home, get into out pajamas and curl up and watch a movie with you.”

“I-I like that idea,” Severus said, smiling shyly.

“Good,” Lucius said, smiling as he grabbed the dark-haired man’s hand and kissed it.

When they arrived home, Lucius told Severus to change into something more comfortable while he did the same.

When Severus returned to the sitting room, he found Lucius searching through his collection of movies. He had already changed into a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms that hung tantalizingly off his lips and a black sleeveless undershirt that stretched deliciously across his broad chest, and his long blond hair was thrown up into one of those perfectly messy ponytails. Severus felt exceptionally plain and unattractive in his plain white t-shirt and faded checkered pajama bottoms that were an inch or two too short. That was, until Lucius turned to him with the biggest smile he had ever seen and said, “I can finally tell you how cute you look in your pjs. Want to pick the movie?”

He didn’t see what was so cute about old pajamas that he’d had for almost eight years but the fact that Lucius did made him feel a bit better. Nodding, he went over to where Luc was standing with the movies.

“Pick whatever you want. I’m going to get a sweet,” the blond said, giving him a peck on the cheek before heading into the kitchen.

Severus watched him go, his eyes glued to the bit of pale skin visible between the form-fitting undershirt and the low-slung pajama bottoms.

When Lucius returned from the kitchen with a handful of chocolate chip biscuits, Severus was curled up on the sofa staring at the DVD menu for Love Actually. “Nice choice, love,” the blond mumbled around a mouthful of biscuit as he sat down beside Severus.

“You have chocolate on your mouth, Luc,” was all that the dark-haired man said.

Instead of wiping away said chocolate, Lucius leaned over and pressed his lips against Severus’s, smearing chocolate on his mouth as well.

Severus just blushed and grabbed the remote to start the movie.

Lucius laughed and wrapped an arm around the other man, pulling him against his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last pre-written chapter that I have, so it'll be a while before I update again. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon.


End file.
